Separation
by Zikkie
Summary: At age eight, Max and Fang are best friends. Max is forced away from him by her dad. Six years later, fate brings them together once again. But will everything be the same? Or has Max found a new best friend--and possibly a new lover? All human; AU
1. Chapter 1: Best Friend

"I'm sorry," Fang said, hugging Max.

"No, you're not!" Max shoved Fang away, startling the eight year old.

Fang watched his best friend gingerly cradle her hurt wrist.

He hadn't mean to push her. He simply fell off his bike and ran into her. "I'm sorry," he repeated, and he meant it. Even if it was an accident.

Fang stared at Max as she stood up. He expected her to start yelling, he'd yell back, there'd be a moment of silence, and they'd hug and say their sorry's. Instead, to Fang's confusion, she stomped away to her house, which was next to his.

Fang watched helplessly as his best friend slammed the door close. After a while, went inside, too. Bored, he started watching TV. His sister wasn't home yet. She never was home before ten o'clock in the night; it was a rule she seemed to followed.

After going through the channels and finding nothing interesting, Fang slipped off the sofa. He changed into nicer clothes and went back outside. He walked to Max's front door and knocked a few times.

Shivering, Fang glanced around. Their car was in the driveway, meaning they were home. Fang repeated this to himself in soft whispers. But inside, he was really thinking, _Please be home. If you're not, I'll starve to death. I'm too young to--_

The front door swung open, and Dr. Martinez stood there. She saw Fang and smiled down at him. Fang instantly felt warm and fuzzy.

Dr. M knelt down to his level. "Hey," She ruffled his hair. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry," Fang admitted. "Cassie isn't home yet." Cassie was his sister.

"You're always welcome." Dr. M opened the door wider and Fang shuffled in.

Fang followed her into the dining room, where he could smell spaghetti cooking. He resisted drooling and said, "Thanks."

Max wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Max is in her room," Dr. M called from the kitchen. "Did something happen? She seemed upset."

Fang waited until she came back out and sat in the dining chair across beside him.

"I fell on her and she hurt her wrist." Fang hung his head in shame.

"Oh." He felt a hand rub him on the back gently. "It's okay. We'll take a look at it when she decides to come down."

Fang nodded. "Okay."

When the spaghetti was cooked, Fang helped Dr. M set the table and then she called for Max to come down. Max did, and she took one look at Fang and frowned.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked.

Fang didn't know how to answer and sat there, studying his fingers.

"Max," Dr. M said. "I thought Fang was your best friend?"

Fang thought he heard Max mumble, "He is," as she took a seat across from him. On better days, they always sat next to each other.

She ate in silence, as did he. Dr. M looked nervously between them, unsure of what was going on.

"Um, Max," She started, "how's your wrist?"

"Fine," Max answered.

"And how was your forest expedition?" Dr. M persisted.

Fang faintly remembered that they were supposed to go into the forest behind their houses. They were about to, until the Incident.

"Good," Max lied.

Fang lost his appetite. "Dr. M, I'm going to go home early," He said, hopping off the chair. He pushed it in and walked to the front door. Dr. M quickly followed suit.

"Fang, are you sure?" She seemed truly concerned.

Fang nodded. "Cassie will be home soon."

Dr. M bit her lip. "Can't you stay for a little while longer?"

"No, sorry." Fang felt bad, but not as bad as knowing that Max hated him. He had no idea why, but she had that effect on him.

He opened the door and walked out. Dr. M waved, and Fang waved back.

The warm atmosphere dissolved when he re-entered his house. He felt small and lonely.

~~~::~~~

"Max," Her mom began sternly.

"I didn't mean to do it," Max mumbled, poking her spaghetti around.

"Max, I know you don't want to move, but--"

"Fang's been my best friend since I was three." Max stood from her chair and went upstairs to her room. She wasn't hungry anymore.

Dr. M took out her cellphone and dialed Jeb's number. After three rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Look, I'm telling you, I'm not doing this to our Max," She said coldly, lowering her voice in case Max was eavesdropping.

"Val, we've been over this," Jeb replied in an even tone. "Without the money, I'm going to have to shut down my lab. I have to take the job."

"You should care more about your children than your job!" Dr. M said in a tone she never used on anyone else. Jeb hung up.

Growling a little, she slammed the phone down onto the counter, running a hand through her hair.

"Mom?" Justin, who everyone called the Gasman, said. His voice was innocent and scared. "Wa' that daddy?" The two year old had tears in his eyes.

Dr. M panicked. "Uh, no, honey," She said softly. "Just one of the people from the animal hospital. Dinner's ready. You can eat."

The Gasman nodded and started eating. He thought everything was fine.

But upstairs, Max was planning to sneak out.


	2. Chapter 2: Wishing

Max crawled through her medium sized window, barely fitting. She slipped down and glanced around. Night had fallen.

The girl scampered behind a bush when she heard a door open. Peeking through the leaves, she saw her neighbor across the street in the doorway, picking something up. When the neighbor retreated, Max stepped out from her hiding place. She ran to Fang's house and went around the back.

Judging by the window, the lights were off.

Determined, Max took out a ladder; it was the same one she'd been using to visit Fang. Of course, nobody knew except them.

Max rested the ladder as quietly as she could against the wall. Earlier, she'd seen Cassie's car. If Fang's sister ever found her out, she'd be in trouble, and Fang would be teased mercilessly.

As quickly as she can, she climbed the ladder. When she got to the top, she knocked on the window. She thought she heard a groan and something getting hit against the wall. She instantly tensed up. Cassie sometimes beat Fang up. And by 'beating up,' that meant getting a black eye or a fractured wrist.

Max rapped on the window again. This time, there was no answer.

So, Max jiggled the window open, slid in, and closed the window behind her.

"Max?" Fang's voice was small and scared.

"Fang?" Max flipped on the light switch. Fang was a lump under the covers, and Max could hear him sobbing.

Her heart thudded painfully against her chest. _Was he hurt?_

"F-fang?" She tentatively reached out.

Fang didn't answer; he sobbed softly into his pillow. Max gently sat down beside him.

"Fang." She stroked his hair until he turned to her. His face was tear streaked, a darkening bruise on his left cheek.

"Ssh." Max pulled herself up against the headboard and hugged Fang against her chest. "Did she hurt you?"

Fang was silent for a moment. "S-she was drunk and she punched me. Max, it hurts." His voice cracked.

Max soothingly ran her hands through his black hair, murmuring words of comfort as she did so.

How am I going to tell him now? She thought miserably.

"I'm sorry," Fang said after a long silence.

"About what?" Max looked down curiously at him.

"For earlier," Fang said.

"I didn't mean to storm away like that, either," Max told him.

"Why did you, then?" Fang locked eyes with her.

I can't tell him, Max thought. He's already had enough for tonight with his sister.

Max shook her head and said to Fang, "I don't know."

The two stayed like that, Fang's head in Max's lap. Fang looked blankly up at Max, idly playing with her hair.

"Stop that," Max said, pushing his hand away.

Fang grinned unexpectedly. "Why?"

Max rolled her eyes. "You know why."

"What's going on in your head?" Fang wondered out loud.

"Why do you want to know?" Max stuck her tongue out at him.

Fang shrugged. "I don't know. I tell _you_ everything." After a pause, he added, "Well, actually, not everything."

Max feigned hurt. "What? Is there something I don't know?"

Fang chuckled. "Not yet."

A few more seconds of silence passed.

"Is your cheek feeling better?" Max asked, outlining the bruise with her finger.

Fang winced. "No."

And that was when Max leaned down and kissed his cheek. "How about now?"

Fang didn't answer.

**~~~::~~~**

**Next Morning**

"Jeb?!" Max stared in shock through the window. "Mommy! Jeb is here!"

She'd stopped calling him 'daddy' a while ago.

"Mommy!" She repeated, louder this time. Dr. M hurried down the stairs.

"What, honey?"

"Look! It's _him_!" She said 'him' like it was some soft of disease.

"Go upstairs. Keep Angel and Gazzy with you." Her mom pushed her forward, and Max did as she was told.

When she arrived upstairs, Gazzy was in the bathroom, his shirt off, about to take a bath.

"Gaz!" Max pulled him into her room. "Stay," She commanded, and went to get Angel from her mom's room. She carefully picked Angel out of her crib; she was capable of holding the baby already.

"Shut the door," She told her younger brother and he did.

"Is that daddy?" There was excitement and hope in the Gasman's voice when he looked out the window. Max set Angel down onto her bed and pulled him back harshly.

"Yes," She muttered. She closed the curtains, gathered Angel in her arms again, and sat on her bed with Gazzy.

"Are they going to fight again?" Gazzy asked, almost to no one in particular. With her free hand, Max pulled Gazzy to her.

"No, don't worry," She whispered.

"But I can hear them," Gazzy protested.

"Just try not to listen," Max told him.

~~~::~~~

About twenty _long_ minutes, Max crept downstairs. She knew that Jeb was still here; she had a feeling.

"Max." Jeb turned to her.

Hatred filled Max's eyes as she stared him down. "What?"

"We're going. Come on." He sauntered towards her, and Max took a step back.

"No," She said firmly. "I'm not leaving my mom, Fang, or anyone else."

He pulled on her arm. "Maximum."

"Jeb."

They locked gazes, and Max narrowed her eyes at him.

"No," She repeated forcefully. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Jeb put on a stern face.

"Mommy!" Max shrieked as Jeb threw her over his shoulders. "Mommy!" She pounded on the man's back, but it did little effect.

"I'm sorry, Max," She heard her mother say, "I love you. Be strong."

She screamed louder; was her mom going to let him take her away?!

When they were out the door, Max caught sight of Fang's house. Fang! She couldn't leave him!

"Fang!" Max screamed. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "Fang."

Jeb put her in his car, strapped on her seat belt, and drove out of there. Max pulled on her seat belt.

"I don't want to go!" She yelled, punching at her 'dad'.

"Max!"

Max was thrown hard into the door when Jeb turned left sharply. "Stop."

"I didn't even get to say good bye to Fang," She whispered. Her small but lethal fists clenched. "Jeb! Take me back!"

"Maximum, be quiet," Jeb breathed in deeply. "W-we'll be home in a few minutes."

"No!" Max growled, throwing herself at him. Jeb pushed her back, managing to drive while he was at it.

"Max, shut up or I'll drop you out of this car. And you'll never see that Fang of yours again." Something in his tone made Max go quiet.

She shrank as far as she could from _him._ Her _father_.

Her eyes blurred with tears, and she wished Fang were here, so she could curl up in his chest and cry.


	3. Chapter 3: Promise

**I was surprised to find thirteen reviews for the past two chapters. Even though I knew most of you, I'm still really happy. :) Love you all(In the nice, non-creepy way).  
**

**: (=) ---Sideways duck/pig.**

**

* * *

**

Max was really mad. At mom for not helping her escape; at Jeb for taking her away from her family.

Her so-called room was now a mess, to her satisfaction. The side table was flipped over, the lamp was broken in half, the mirror was broken, the mattress was on the floor, pillows were ripped, picture frames were snapped in half, and the walls had been scribbled on.

Max was pretty proud.

But her plan backfired when night came and her mattress was still ruined. She'd been hoping for Jeb to come in, freeze in shock, and she would have kneed him in the groin and she'd escape.

But, noooo, Max thought grumpily. You just _had_ to _not_ hear my tantrum. Hmph.

She tried the window again. It had been barred by metal poles, and the door was made of metal and locked.

Frustrated, she went to sleep on the cold floor.

---

"Fang! Get your butt down here!"

Fang blinked his eyes open. His sister was yelling for him, which was unusual.

Nonetheless, he dragged himself out of bed and downstairs. He was surprised to see Dr. M standing in the kitchen.

"What did you do this time?" Cassie growled under her breath, purposely hitting him on her way past.

"Dr. M?" Fang asked.

"You want some breakfast?" Dr. M said.

"Okay!" Fang followed her next door to her house. The interior was quiet, except for Gazzy's voice upstairs, who was playing with Angel.

"We need to talk," Dr. M told him as he started eating.

"Okay." Fang nodded. "Is Max still asleep?"

Dr. M's eyes glistened with tears. "Well, Fang, actually...You know Jeb, right?"

"The butthole?" Fang queried.

"Butthole?"

"That's what Max tells me to call him."

"I understand." Dr. M nodded. _But he deserves to be called worse,_ she thought. Out loud, she said, "Yes, that's him. I couldn't tell you this yesterday because Gazzy was asking a lot of questions but..." She took a deep breath. "Fang, I'm sorry, but Max went to live with Jeb."

Fang was puzzled. "She can still visit me, though. Right?"

Dr. M bit her trembling lip. "No..."

"Why not?"

"Because, Fang, she's not coming back..."

Fang lowered his fork. "She would have said good bye to me."

"She didn't really have enough time..." _She didn't really have a choice... _"I'm sorry, Fang."

"No!" Fang jumped off his seat and ran upstairs. "Max? Max!" He burst in her room.

"Fang?" He heard Gazzy say. Dr. M followed Fang upstairs, tears escaping her eyes.

_I should have let them take Angel, instead. Oh, what am I thinking? I should have let them take me instead. Oh, Max. I'm so sorry, _Dr. M was crying as she watched Fang look around wildly.

"Max?" Fang checked under the bed. "Maxie?"

He only called her Maxie when he was serious.

"M-maxie?" His voice trembled. "Maxie!"

---

Jeb came to visit Max the next morning. By then, she was grumpy and tired. Her eyes were sore from crying from the previous night.

"How're you doing?" Jeb asked. As if he cares, Max thought.

She didn't answer.

"Eat breakfast. Quickly." He pushed a tray of food to her. The aroma was inviting. "You need to be in top shape when we visit your new school this weekend."

Max was startled. "New school?"

"Yes."

"No!" Max kicked at his head and leapt over him. She made a run for the door, where a guard was standing. With a roar, she rammed her head into him. Regaining her balance, she turned left down a dark hallway. Another left, then a right, a right...

She found a door. Without any hesitation, Max opened it and slammed it shut behind her. Breathing hard, she fumbled for a light switch. It was so dark she couldn't see her own fingers.

Finally, she found the switch and flipped it on. Her hands flew to her mouth, preventing herself from screaming.

The room had white walls. It was a dull kind of white, like it was eighty years old. Metal tables were lined up neatly beside each other, and crates were stacked on them. In the crates were small children. Or some of them, at least.

Several cages held creatures that looked like an animal. Most of them imprisoned a dead body.

Tears came to Max's eyes and she turned away. Eyes closed, she pressed her ear against the metal door. It was cold against her cheek.

She faintly heard footsteps become louder, then fade away. After that, silence.

Max exhaled in relief.

I'll wait five more minutes, then head out, Max thought, and nodded to herself.

Five minutes dragged on by; it seemed like forever. When it felt like severeal minutes had passed, she opened the door a crack. Peering out, she saw no trace of guys in lab coats.

Max opened the door wider. It creaked and she halted immediately.

Was someone out there? Was someone going to grab her once she stepped out?

Fear coursed through the eight year old's mind. Her body shaking, she took a step forward. Nothing happened.

"Hey."

A small whisper made her jump back in the room and close the door.

"Hey."

The whisper had come from inside. Max turned.

It had been a boy; strawberry blond hair, face grimy with dirt. He was in a cage.

Max didn't answer him.

"Jeb?" He said.

He knows him? Max thought confusedly. She bravely walked to the boy in the cage.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "Jeb?"

"No. I'm Max," Max said gently. She took notice of his eyes. They were light, light blue. "Are you...blind?"

He turned away, face red. "How'd you get out of your cage?"

"Jeb's my dad," Max told him. "He...he took me here. Away from my mom."

"Me too." The boy turned his head back to her. His eyes were focused on the area right below Max's eyes.

"You're blind," Max murmured, her hand reached in between the small gaps of the cage.

"Yeah." The boy's fair face became flustered. "They were trying to improve my eyesight. It didn't work."

"I'm sorry." Max meant it.

"They call me Iggy. So I must be Iggy," He said to her.

"I'm Max," Max said.

"You already told me that," Iggy smirked.

"I think it's worth repeating," Max grinned, despite the fact that Iggy couldn't see it. She laced her fingers through his. "Don't worry, Iggy. I'll find a way out of here. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4: Unreplaceable

**Six years later**

"Faaa_aaaa_aaang!"

Fang opened his eyes blearily. His alarm clock was still beeping annoyingly. He hit snooze and rolled over to the other side of his bed.

"Fang!"

He groaned and sat up. He limped to the window and lifted the blinds up. "What?" He yelled down to his friend. Just friend. No one could replace...

Fang winced, remembering _her_.

"The bus arrives in fifteen minutes!" Dawn shouted.

School was like a fly to Fang. It annoyed the crap out of him; so he'd squash it. But a few minutes later, a new one would come flying back in. It amused him, the similarity. The way he'd fail his grades in school and then get a beating from his sister was the same as killing a fly. Hmm.

"Just one more year," Dr. M had told him. "One more year until I can adopt you."

Fang was doing the school thing to kill time. Until Dr. M could adopt him, and until he could get away from Cassie. God, he hated her.

Fang slipped on a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Black backpack on slung over his shoulder, he grabbed an apple on the way out. Dawn was waiting on the sidewalk, tapping her foot impatiently. Though he didn't want to, he had a crush on her.

He couldn't help the way her brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes...glaring at him.

"What? Something on my face?" She pretended to care.

So much like Max.

So Fang pretended that it was Max walking along beside him to the bus stop.

As usual, the walk was short and silent. When they arrived at the stop, the twins were already there, arguing, like always.

Jake Vayle and his brother, Jared Vayle. Fang was friends with both of them.

"I don't really care," Jake said, turning away.

Jared rolled his eyes and turned to Fang. "Hey."

Fang gave a small nod in his direction. Dawn sighed in exasperation.

"Fang, will you say something today?" She asked resignedly.

Fang shook his head.

"Have you given up being emo, yet?" She asked.

Fang nodded. I'm not trying to be emo, he thought. I've been like this since...she left me.

"Fang!" Jake exclaimed with too much happiness. "How nice to see you."

Fang wanted to make a witty comeback, but they all caught sight of the bus turning around the corner.

--

Max shifted from foot to foot anxiously. Iggy stood beside her, tense and still. Jeb examined them critically.

"You look appropriate," He said in approval. "You'll make friends in no time."

"That's what he always says," Max whispered so only Iggy can hear. "It's what he always tells us when it's the first day to our new school."

Iggy nodded, his unseeing eyes moving aimlessly around.

"Alright." Jeb clapped his hands and herded them into the car. "Come on. You're already late."

When they got to the high school, Max felt queasy in her stomach. Iggy, seeming to sense her nervousness, captured her hand in his. Max smiled at him, forgetting about him being blind. But Iggy felt the smile and smiled back.

"Just take these papers to the front office, and they'll tell you what to do," Jeb told them, and dropped them off at the front of the school. Some other kids were being dropped off, too. And they all stared at Max and Iggy in confusion.

"It's bigger than the last schools," Max said under her breath when Jeb sped away. She hated Jeb so much. For making Iggy blind, most of all. And the only reason she was staying with him was because he had threatened to take Angel instead of her. Max had agreed at once. Angel had been about 1 or so back then; she couldn't stand the thought of her own sister being separated from her brother.

Iggy squeezed her hand. "Come on."

"I'm scared."

"The great Maximum Ride scared?" Iggy grinned.

Max was at least grateful that he had chose the name she gave herself. She didn't want to have Batchelder as a last name. God, it makes me think of bald people, Max thought in disgust.

She felt like she was the blind one when she entered the office with Iggy.

"On your left," She told Iggy, and he gave her a grateful look.

Max turned to her left and handed the woman behind the desk her paper. Max didn't know what was in the envelope; she hadn't been allowed to open it. Iggy also turned his in.

"Maximum Ba--," The woman started, but Max but her off.

"Ride," Max said firmly. "My last name is Ride."

The woman nodded uneasily. She glanced down at her paper. "Iggy Griffiths?"

Iggy nodded.

"Here." She handed the fourteen-year olds each a piece of paper with their schedule on it. "Have a nice day!"

"That was it?!" Max asked incredulously when they walked out of the office. The hallways were busy with kids rushing to homeroom. "How are we supposed to know what to do? Ugh!" She resisted the urge to tear her schedule in half.

"Didn't they know I was blind?" Iggy was also miffed. "How am I supposed to tell what's on my paper?"

"You've got homeroom in Room 104," Max said glumly. "My homeroom is right across from yours." She took his hand and walked beside him, describing what the hallway looked like. When they got to Iggy's room, Max told him goodbye and watched as he entered the room.

"Good luck," were his last words.

Max thanked him silently.

"--nine minutes 'til first period," The teacher was saying. She walked in the room, and already she could feel eyes on her.

Her heart sped up.

"Excuse me? May I help you?" The woman smiled at her. Max stood, frozen.

She gathered enough courage to hand her schedule to the teacher.

"A new student?" Max watched as the teacher leafed through some papers on her desk.

While she did that, Max glanced around the classroom. Girls were whispering and pointing to her. The boys were practically drooling, the sexist pigs. Only one was actually _looking._ And by looking, that meant meeting her eyes, his expression daring her to say something.

Max raised her eyebrow, looking at him with an even face.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong teacher," The woman popped out from her desk. "I think they made a mistake on your schedule. You're supposed to be in Room 116."

Max ran over the details in her head, and her eyes widened the slightest bit. Room 116?! She thought in horror. Iggy's homeroom is 104...we're 12 classrooms away from each other!

"You want some help finding the room?" The teacher asked. "You can ask one of these kids."

Max shook her head. She didn't want to be alone with a guy; she didn't want to be friends with gossipers(A.K.A, the girls). And she didn't want to be stuck with the mysterious guy that was clad in black.

"Alright. Have a nice day!" The teacher smiled and waved as Max exited the room.

Max looked left and right. The hallway was empty and quiet.

Great, she thought bitterly. First day of school, and I'm lost. Already.


	5. Chapter 5: Familiarity

"Max!"

Max shut her eyes tightly. Please be a teacher, she prayed. Pleeaaase.

"Hey! Remember me?"

Max opened an eye. A guy was grinning at her, his gray eyes twinkling. Strands of his blond hair covered his right eye partly.

"Sixth grade? Remember?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

Max gritted her teeth and said, "No."

"Jared," He told her. "Jared Vayle."

Max shook her head. "Sorry, no. Can you tell me where Room 116 is?"

Jared seemed disappointed, but walked with her anyway.

"Why aren't you in class?" Max asked him.

"I'm late. Some of the older guys were giving me a hard time. Hey, remember that time we poured chocolate pudding down Bailey's shirt?" He laughed.

Max furrowed her eyebrows, then a smile graced her face. "Oh, yeah! She was so mad."

They passed Room 110.

"So, you remember me, right?" Jared asked with hopeful air.

"Kind of," Max admitted.

"How could you not?" Jared put a hand over his heart. "We were, like, partners in crime in sixth grade. Until you moved away, though."

"What about you? How come you're here?"

"I moved a month after you did."

"You...stalked me?"

"...No..."

Max chuckled. "Is this 116?"

Jared glanced at the plaque beside the door. "Yep."

They walked in together, and all the talking was hushed.

"Who is she?"

"Oh, my god. She's with Jared."

"Look at her!"

"Jared. Is. Mine!"

A blush reached Max's cheeks as they walked to the teacher's desk. On the left corner of the chalkboard, the words 'Ms. Jones,' was written.

"Jared!" She glared at the boy next to Max. "You're late. Again!"

"The new girl was lost, so I helped her find her way here," Jared said, nudging Max forward slightly.

"New girl...?" Ms. Jones studied Max. "Can I see your schedule?"

Max silently handed her the piece of paper.

"It says Room 105." Ms. Jones frowned.

"They made a mistake on it," Max said helpfully. "The teacher told me I wasn't on her list."

"Let me check." Ms. Jones did something with her laptop. "Oh, I see. I didn't see the email. So, Max..."

"Ride," Max said for the second time. "My last name is Ride." In peripheral vision, she saw Jared's mouth quirk into a smile.

"Maximum Ride. That's a great name. Now, the bell's going to ring any minute, so we'll deal with where you sit tomorrow," Ms. Jones said. A few seconds after she finished, the bell rang. "Jared, can you show Max to her second period class?"

"With pleasure." Jared held out his hand to Max. Ms. Jones laughed.

"No thanks," Max said, pushing his hand away.

"Aw, come on. I thought two years would be enough time to make your girlier." Jared huffed as they exited the classroom.

"Jared!" A girl squealed. She skipped up to them and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you! So much!"

Max stifled a giggle.

Jared smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah, me too, Delaynie. The teacher, uh, asked me to help Max find her next class. See ya!" Jared grabbed Max's arm and walked away quickly.

"What do you have next?" He asked.

"Geography. Let go of my arm!" Max yanked and he let go.

"Geography, huh? I've got math," Jared informed her. They stopped outside a classroom.

"I never asked." Max smirked.

Jared reddened a little, waved, and jogged away.

Max entered the classroom and almost bumped into a kid sharpening her pencil.

"Sorry," Max muttered.

"Are you new?" The girl asked, adjusting her glasses.

Why must everyone ask? Max thought.

"Yes. I'm new," Max said as politely as she can.

The girl frowned. "I'm annoying you, huh?"

Max shook her head, feeling slightly guilty. "No. You're nice."

The girl shrugged. "I'm Beatrice. Everyone calls me Bea, though."

Max nodded. "I'm Max."

"Cool."

"Bea, take your seat, please." A man announced. "Who's your friend?"

Here we go, Max thought.

--

The routine went on for two more classes. When it was time for lunch, Max was starving.

"Pizza?" Bea asked her.

"Sure." Max shrugged, and they got into line.

Max glanced around. She saw Jared on the opposite side of the cafeteria, laughing with his friends. Beside him, his twin, Jake was talking to another guy. The same guy who was dressed in black clothes.

"Isn't he cute?" Bea sighed.

"Who?" Max was searching for Iggy.

"Jared. He's so popular. Aw, he's waving at you. Max, wave back!" Bea tugged on her arm.

Max rolled her eyes and obeyed, anyway.

"Say, have you met someone named Iggy?" Max asked tensely.

"Iggy Griffiths?" Bea nodded. "He's in English with me."

"What period?"

"Three."

"Tell me when you see him."

"Why? Oh, I get it! You liiiiiiike him!"

"No!" Max's face went red. "He's more of a brother."

Bea shook her head. "That's what they all say." She gave Max a suggestive grin, and Max elbowed her. They got their pizzas and went to sit near Jared.

"This is Max," Bea announced to the table. Max sat down in front of Jared. Jake was sitting next to him, so it looked like there were two Jared's.

"Hey, it _is_ Max!" Jake said in surprise. "Jeez, I thought you were joking, Jared."

Jared smiled at Max, who smiled back.

Max started eating, listening to Jake's conversation with the Dude in Black.

He caught her staring, but Max didn't look away. A brown haired girl sitting beside Max noticed this.

"Fang, meet Max. Max, Fang," She said, and resumed eating. "I'm Dawn," she added.

"Nice name," Max commented, both to Fang and Dawn. Max giggled inwardly. This Fang guy was so much like her old best friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Encounter

"Where were you earlier?" Max cried as they walked off the bus to their new house. About two or three older students got off with them.

They all walked off in different directions.

"I got lost in the hallways," Iggy admitted. "A teacher found me and allowed me to have lunch with her. Sorry."

Max nodded, relieved. "You scared me."

Iggy smirked that famous smirk of his. Max huffed and walked ahead of him. When they got home, Jeb was unpacking the boxes.

"I'm not going to ask for someone to help me," He said to the teenagers. Max shrugged her backpack off her shoulder. Looking around, she put her hands to her hips.

"Good. We weren't going to," Iggy said.

"Can we go around the neighborhood?" Max asked, and regretted it.

"No," Jeb said quickly. "'Here. Take your stuff to your rooms."

"I'm sneaking out anyway," Max said to Iggy once they were alone upstairs. He nodded, and they both turned to the window. Grinning, Max walked over to it and opened it as quietly as possible. She jumped and landed on her knees. Iggy landed next to her.

"Watch where your jumping," Max said.

"If I could see," Iggy shot back.

"Let's take our bikes," She suggested. "It's in the trunk of Jeb's truck." So they did. In a matter of minutes, they were biking next to each other on the sidewalk.

"How mad do you think Jeb will be?" Iggy asked.

Max shrugged. "He's not gonna be madder than that time I refused to come with him unless you came, too."

"You know what? I really don't care. He can explode in anger. That'd be good. But not as good as explosives." Iggy licked his lips.

"This is boring. There aren't any other people here." Max squinted her eyes as she pedaled. "There's another neighborhood up there."

"I take it you want to go there?" Iggy said.

"Yes."

"And you want me to come with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Max couldn't help but smile as they biked into the other neighborhood.

"Look at the houses," Max mused. "They look so familiar."

"Not to me," Iggy said to her. "I'm blind. The only thing I remember seeing is..." He trailed off.

"Aw, Ig, you're making me depressed," Max said, skidding to a stop and hopping off her bike. Iggy followed suit.

"Sorry," He said.

"It's okay." Max nodded.

"I hear people," Iggy said, brightening up. "About two blocks ahead."

"So I got off my bike for nothing?"

"Yep."

"Screw you."

They laughed as they got on their bikes and pedaled to the 'people.'

True to Iggy's word, Max caught sight of two guys and a girl playing ball.

Max and Iggy left their bikes on the grass and walked up to them.

"How old are they?" Iggy asked Max quietly.

"They go to our school," Max replied, recognizing them. It was the twins and the girl...Dawn.

"That's good." Iggy put on a smile.

"You don't have to act like you like them if you don't," Max said, rolling her eyes.

"That's you," Iggy said. "For me, it's different, 'cuz I can't _see_ who it is. I mean, if you're not here, I wouldn't know if the person's a kidnapper or not. And if I speak rudely to them like, ahem, _you_, they'll kidnap me."

"Since when were kidnappers a part of this conversation?"

"I don't know, Max. I don't know."

"You don't seem to know a lot.

"Hey!" Iggy was about to protest when Jake saw them.

"Jared, it's your girlfriend!" He said, then cracked up laughing.

Max growled a little. Iggy chuckled. Dawn walked up to them.

"Hey," She said, a little out of breath. Iggy's laughter died down.

He gulped. "Hi."

Max nudged his toe. "Hi. Dawn, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Dawn smiled. "And, judging by what Jake's been saying, you already know Jared."

Max nodded. "What's Jake been saying?"

"About how--"

"Ma-ax! How wonderful to see you!" Jared said, purposely cutting Dawn off.

Max raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you wanted to know what Jake was saying?" Jared laughed nervously. "Well, um, Jake's a dork, so whatever he says isn't really important. Ah, ha ha. Oh, look, there's Fang."

Max turned to see Fang walked towards them. There were red splotches on his black shirt, and Max's eyes widened.

"Is that...is that...," She stammered.

"Huh?" Fang glanced down at his shirt. "That's tomato sauce."

"Fang cooks for himself," Dawn told them. "His sister's a jerk and doesn't feed him. Poor kid." She rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

A pang of familiarity hit Max. "That's funny. My old best friend had an abusive sister, too."

Everyone, except Iggy and Fang, stared in horror at her.

"Um, I'm not saying that Fang's sister is abusive. I mean, uh..." She looked down.

"She just misses her best friend," Iggy cut in. "She hasn't seen him since they were eight."

"Thanks," Max whispered, low enough so only Iggy could hear. She absentmindedly noticed that Fang's eyes had widened.

Max...? He thought. Out loud, he said, "A-are we going to play ball or what?"

"Okay, okay," Jared said. He jogged back to his twin, who was kicking the ball back and forth with himself. Dawn followed.

"Go," Max said to Iggy. "I need to do something."

Iggy gave her a confused look before joining the others.

Leaving Max and Fang alone.


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

Fang opened his mouth to speak, and closed it. He opened it again; then closed it.

Max cocked her head to the side. "Nice fish imitation. Hardy har."

Fang opened his mouth once more. "Y-you're Max, right...?" His voice trembled.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"You look familiar."

"Funny, you do too."

"Really?"

"Kind of. Get to the point."

"Okay." Fang hesitated. It was something he never did. Never ever. "Max, I think that you're my old bes--"

_Buzz!_

Max cursed and pulled out her cellphone from her pocket. She fiddled with it for a while, and she muttered under her breath. "Iggy!" She yelled. "Jeb found out!"

Fang saw Iggy turn to her, grinning. "Good!" He flashed her a thumbs up, and Max cackled.

"This should do the trick," She murmured, texting him back. "Yeah, take that, you butthole. Oh, yeah. Butthole."

Fang's eyes slightly widened. Jeb? Butthole? This was definitely Max.

"Max, I need to tell you something!" He said impatiently.

Max looked up from her phone. "I'm texting. Can't you see that?"

"I can," Fang said as calmly as he could.

"Shut up. Hold on." Max turned her back on him and continued texting to Butthole.

"Look at me!" Fang almost yelled. He was shaking with anticipation. This was his best friend...it was really her...it really was...

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. She dropped her phone to the ground and let out a little squeak. "Uh, Fang...," She said when she realized they were about two inches away.

"You're Maximum Ride," Fang ground out. "Max...it's me. Fang."

Max furrowed her eyebrows. How the heck did he know her full name? "So?" She said incredulously. "I bet a thousand more guys are named Fang. Heck, I even knew one when I was eight!"

"I _am_ that Fang!" Fang shouted. His grip tightened on her shoulders. His eyes were brimmed with tears. She had to be Max. She just had to be.

Max's breathing sped up. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Unnoticed, the other kids watched the scene unfold. Dawn whispered to Iggy about what was going on.

"I think they've known each other longer," Dawn finished.

Iggy blinked. Max had always been blabbing about her best friend.

"I can prove it," Fang said, pulling Max closer. He nuzzled his face into her hair. "Please, Max. I've lost you for too long. Please. Let me prove it."

Jake nudged Jared, who was biting his lip so hard that it started bleeding.

"Okay," Max said softly. Fang didn't let go of her, and there was a part of her that didn't want him to.

"I hear hugging." Iggy grinned.

"Do they even remember that we're here watching?" Dawn said, shaking her head.

--

There were much hugs shared.

"I'm so sorry, Max, honey," Dr. M said, stroking her daughter's hair. "I had to. Or else they'd take one of your siblings. I'm so sorry."

"No, mom," Max said, hugging her tighter. "You did what I'd do...Thanks." She gave her one last hug and turned to Gazzy. The brother she hadn't seen in six years. Angel only had chunks of memories about Max, but nonetheless, she was glad to have an older sister.

"We can braid our hairs and play with dolls and dress up!" Angel had exlcaimed. Everyone laughed; even Fang.

"And, Iggy." Dr. M turned to the boy, who was standing awkwardly near the fish aquarium. "I..."

"It's okay," Iggy said. "There's nothing anyone can really do about it." He nodded.

Dr. M's face was tear-streaked. "Max...Oh, I need to hug you again."

Max gladly did again.

"I noticed something weird," Max said. "The street name was different; that's why I didn't know."

"They renamed it three years ago," Her mom answered, holding her close still.

"I'm...choking...," Max gasped out.

"And I bet Fang nor Jared would like that." Iggy smirked.

Max would have hit him if she hadn't been too overwhelmed with emotion.

--

"You're not going anywhere, right?" Fang asked.

"I promise. I'm not," Max said solemnly. The sun was setting; Iggy had walked ahead of them, complaining that they were too slow.

Screw him, Max thought hazily. I just found my best friend.

"I just found my best friend," Fang said under his breath. As if he had read her mind. Max grasped his hand in hers and squeezed. It was a way of saying, 'I want to hug you, but that'd be to awkward, so let's just hold hands, instead.'

The two stopped outside Max's house.

"You live so far away," Max remarked.

"It's not that far."

"Maybe to you."

There's the Fang I know, Max silently mused.

Fang pulled her into a hug yet again. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Is Jeb going to be mad?" His voice was muffled.

"Probably."

"Does he hurt you?"

"Not as much as Cassie does to you," Max shot back. "Speaking of that skunkbag, you still living with her?"

"Sadly, yes." Fang hadn't let go yet. By the looks of it, he didn't seem like he wanted to. "But I often sleepover at your house. Man, I remember that time I snuck into your bedroom. We started tickling each other and your mom found us out."

"She asked me some questions when you left." Max chuckled. "Remember that time _I_ snuck into your room?"

"You kissed my cheek." Fang finally pulled away and rubbed his face affectionately.

"But you loved it," Max teased.

Fang gave her a smile. "Sure did."

Max wasn't sure if he meant that or not.

"So, you're sure you're not going to disappear tomorrow or anything, right?" Fang asked worriedly.

"Is this going to become a daily thing?" Max sighed. "Yes, Fang. I won't disappear. You can even sneak into my room again to check."

"Can I?"

"I was kidding."

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever."

"So, promise?"

Max nodded. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8: Visit

"I hate him. Such a butthole," Max said to Iggy as they trudged up the stairs. Jeb had just finished his so-called 'lecture.' A lecture that included them having to cook dinner(Which Max wasn't so good at) and clean the kitchen.

Iggy was silent.

"Hey, Max--," He said, stopping outside his room.

The older girl turned to him. "Hmm?"

"...You know Daw--never mind." He shook his head.

"Dawn?" Max supplied, but Iggy had already disappeared into his room. With a sigh, Max entered her own. She fell down on her bed, arms splayed out. Though she had wanted to yell back at Jeb, she didn't. There was always a possibilty that Jeb would make them move again. And she didn't tell him about her going to Fang's school. That'd just be another reason to make them move somewhere far.

Max buried her face into her pillow.

She fell asleep, but woke up when she heard her window being shaken open. Squinting in the dark, she looked at her digital clock. It read 10:11 p.m.. Jeb would have fallen asleep eleven minutes ago.

Her pillow in hand, she waited until she heard the intruder jiggle the window loose and fall to the floor.

With a cry, Max leaped from her bed and onto his back. She smashed the pillow on their head numerous times before being thrown off.

"God, Max!" Fang exclaimed. "What is wrong with you?"

Max blinked. "F-fang? What the heck?"

"Didn't you say I can sneak in to check?"

"I was joking!"

"Oh. Well, I'm here anyway."

Max hit him lightly over the head. "Ugh. Does your sister know?"

"Take a guess."

"No?"

"Yeah."

" 'Yeah' as in she does, or 'yeah' as in she doesn't?"

"She doesn't know. Stop making it complicated." Fang made himself comfortable on Max's bed.

"I like your bed," He said, laying down.

"You're not sleeping over."

"Why not?"

"Fang...," Max drawled.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Fang sat up and leaned on his arms. "So..."

"So...?" Max said.

"I got you cookies." He took a small box out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to her. "Here."

"Chocolate chip cookies!" Max yelped and tore the box open. Then she glanced at him suspiciously. "Where'd you get this?"

"Your mom."

"She makes the best. Mmm, so good." Max started working on her second cookie.

"Speaking of your mom...," Fang said.

"What?" Max stopped mid-chew.

"Um, I was going to get her to adopt me..." He looked at her with a meek smile on his face.

"What?!" Max whisper-yelled. "Y-you're not anymore, though, right?"

"Course not." Fang rolled his eyes. "I called her this afternoon."

"Good."

"What do you mean by, 'good?'" Fang eyed her.

Max resumed eating. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that I'd ruin my rep if people saw me with you."

"Harsh."

"I don't mean it."

"I know."

The night went on. They got caught up in each other's lives; what happened when Jeb took Max away, what happened between Fang and his sister, ect..

"How did you know Jared?" Fang asked. By now, the cookies were finished and Max's head was in Fang's lap. She looked up at him.

"Sixth grade," She said uneasily. This was a subject she'd rather not go into. "Um..."

Fang cocked his head to the side and looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Um, so, sixth grade...," Max trailed off again.

"Look. Forget I asked, okay?" Fang didn't like the fact that Max wasn't telling him something, but he didn't want to push her, either.

There was a long silence before Max said, "I missed you."

"I know."

"Did you miss me?"

"Yeah," His voice was soft. "I was really worried when I couldn't find you. I visited your house everyday, thinking you might hae escaped and made your way back. I missed you so much, Max. I l--"

Max met his eyes. "What?"

Fang froze. "I was about to say that I had to lie to the school about where you were."

Max nodded. "What'd you tell them?"

"That you went to Alaska to get Alaskan ice cream," Fang answered.

"Alaskan ice cream?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"It actually tastes good." Fang shrugged.

"I see." She nodded.

Silence engulfed the two.

When Fang looked down a few minutes later, his best friend was asleep. Smiling a little, he lifted her head, slipped off, and rested it against a pillow. He leaned down and pushed her hair from her face gently.

She's beautiful, he thought longingly.

Fang pressed his lips against her forehead lightly and pulled away. He swore he saw Max smile as she turned on her other side.

Unsure whether she had been asleep or not, he studied her. Max's breathing was peaceful; she looked like it, too. Fang noticed something on her cheek, near her ear. It was a healing scar; Fang was sure it was because to Jeb.

He lightly traced his finger along it, tears making his vision blurry.

Jeb had done this.

"Max," He whispered quietly. Were there other scars he didn't know of?

Fang wanted to check her other cheek, but he didn't want to wake her.

So as quietly as he could, he slipped back out of her room, unnoticed.

--

Max's eyes fluttered open.

It was still dark.

Her breathing sped up. Where was she? Where was Fang?

She reached an arm out blindly and grasped air.

"Fang?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper. Her throat felt itchy and scratchy.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light. Iggy stood in her doorway, a worried look on his face.

"Max," He said when he saw her. She was sitting up in bed, an arm reaching out to nothing.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Max lowered her arm. "Is it morning yet?"

"I heard voices," Iggy said quietly. "I-I thought Jeb was going to experi--" He gulped.

"It's okay." Max ran her hand up and down Iggy's back. "I won't let him."

Iggy nodded shakily. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Iggy?" Max said softly. "What's wrong?"

Iggy's eyes were wet with tears. "Nothing."

"You're lying," Max persisted. She scooted closer to him. "Iggy, you can tell me anything."

"I know that," He finally said. "I'm just...hormonal."

"As in--," Max said uncertainly.

"No, not that way. God." Iggy took a deep breath. "I feel _emotional_ all of the sudden. Like, I feel like I can't take it anymore. That I don't want to be blind anymore. I can't explain it."

"Is it because you thought Jeb was--" Max made motions around her head.

Iggy nodded. "Yeah. It brings back a lot."

"I'm sorry." Max leaned her head on Iggy's shoulder.

Iggy said, "Don't do that." He pushed her off. "Fang's going to think that you're with me." He gave Max a wry grin.

Max's mouth dropped open. "What? Iggy--I don't--Me and Fang...Ugh!" She slapped him on the arm. "Me and Fang...aren't anything!"

"Jared will sure be happy to hear that." Iggy's grin grew wider.

"Iggy," Max said threateningly.

"And you and Jared will drive off into the sunset, and Fang will be running after you, yelling out declarations of love." Iggy chuckled.

"Iggy!" Max hit him on the head this time. "No one's driving off to the sunset, and no one is going to be yelling out declarations of love!"

"Wait and see." Iggy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh. You know what? Get out. I need sleep. Out. Out." She shooed him back to his room. Then she retreated into her own.

Max sat on her bed, contemplating things.

Her thought was, _Iggy's wrong. I know he is. But what if he's right?_

That led to, _If he is, how would _he_ know? _

And then, _Is he getting information from people? Who?_

Finally, _I love--_

Max shut that thought down _immediately._

Angry with Iggy for bringing this up, and herself for being too un-smart, she went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Declarations of Love

The next day, Max awoke with gritty eyes. She washed her face before she came down to the kitchen.

"Morning," said Iggy. He was cooking eggs, the mouth watering smell floating throughout the room. "Jeb left already."

"Good," Max muttered, slumping down into a chair. "What time is it?" She asked.

"About six o'clock or so. Scrambled?" Iggy answered from the kitchen.

"I'll just eat an apple," Max called out sleepily.

"You sure?" Iggy came out carrying a plate of eggs and bacon. "I have pie, too."

"…Pie?" Max sat up straight. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing." Iggy grinned as he sat down the seat across from her. "Someone's turning fifteen…"

"Who?!" Max demanded. "Iggy. Tell. Me. Now!"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Max."

Max huffed. "No."

"Eat."

"No."

"Fine." Iggy started eating his bacon. With a frustrated sigh, Max soon joined him.

--

Fang wasn't on the bus.

"Just my luck," Max said to herself as she slid in a seat. Iggy sat down next to her. The kid who had been sitting there had moved away when Max and Iggy came on the bus.

"Hi." Dawn peeked over from the seat behind theirs.

"Hi," Iggy said.

Max nodded a little.

"Hi." Jared turned around from the seat in front of him. Jake popped up beside him.

"Hi," Iggy repeated. "Is today Hi Day, or something?"

Max looked out the window, an impassive expression on her face.

"I don't know where he is, either," Dawn said, resting her chin on the backrest.

Max nodded again.

"Did you switch bodies?" Dawn joked.

Max frowned and squinted her eyes, focusing on the blurry houses rushing past. How was Dawn Fang's friend? Max thought grumpily. She's…

"Are you okay?" Jared asked.

Max nodded.

"You sure?" He said.

Max nodded.

Jared sighed and turned back around. Jake gave her a weird look before copying his brother's action.

"Max?" Iggy nudged her elbow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Max snapped. She hated being harsh to Iggy, but she just wasn't feeling 'happy,' this morning.

The rest of the bus ride to school was silent among the five.

When they got to the high school, Max was the first to get off. Jared followed suit. He found her at her locker punching it.

He said her name, but she didn't reply.

Jared waited patiently. Max acted like he wasn't there.

The lockers hallway was soon empty and nearly quiet. The last of the kids were walking in classrooms. Max had her forehead leaning against her locker. Her eyes were shut tightly, fists clenched.

"Max?" Jared said softly. He touched her shoulder.

"Go away," Max said through gritted teeth. "You'll be late."

"I don't care. Max, what's wrong?" Jared tried to pull her from her locker.

"No!" Max said, pulling her arms from his grasp. "Leave me alone."

"Is it about Fang?" Jared asked. Max's breathing hitched and Jared took this chance. He grabbed her by the shoulders and twisted her around, slamming her back to the locker. It made a loud bang, but no one came out the classrooms to yell at them.

"No," Max said quietly. "It's not about him."

"Then why are you acting like you're angry?" Jared said. Worry was visible in his eyes.

Max avoided his eyes. "I'm just worried about him, that's all."

Jared kept her wrists pinned to the lockers beside her head. Max made no move to release them.

"Are you sure?" Jared persisted. He leaned in close. Max blushed and she turned away.

"Yeah," was her reply.

"Max," Jared said firmly. Determination in his voice, Jared gently turned her face toward him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"You're going to be late," Max said.

"I don't care," Jared said, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers.

"What are you doing?" Max whispered. She sounded a little frightened.

A soft _click_ went off, followed by a quiet whirring of a device.

"Sorry," Jared said, backing away. Max lowered her arms and eyed him carefully.

"It's okay," She finally said. She turned back to her locker, got her stuff out, and walked to Room 116.

Jared sighed and leaned against the lockers, eyes cast toward the ceiling.

He kept asking himself, _What did I just do?_

_--_

Max didn't see Fang for the rest of the day. Part of her mind was freaking out, wondering what had happened to him.

The other part, which was most of it, was focused entirely on the 'Scene,' as Max had dubbed it.

She didn't talk to anyone on the bus ride home, either; Bea kept insisting that she and Fang had switched places.

Max sighed, pulling on her jacket. The air was cool, and Iggy had rushed home ahead of her.

Weenie, she thought.

"Max!"

The person's voice was labored and Max spun around. She collided with a dark figure.

Max landed on her butt and set a menacing look on her face. The person stood up shakily, and she noticed the brightly wrapped box in his hands.

"Fang!" Max exclaimed, getting up.

"Sorry-"_-pant_-"I couldn't-"-_pant-_"come to school-"-_pant-_"today." Fang wiped his forehead. He took a deep breath. "I was walking to the bus stop and I remember your birthday, so I ran all the way home. I ended up being late, so I just stayed home." Fang paused for another breath.

"Birthday?" Max said. "It's not my birthday."

"Yes, it is!" Fang said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have run seven blocks just to give this to you." He handed her a rectangular box about the size of her hand.

"It's not my birthday," Max insisted, but she tore the wrapper open, though. It revealed a black box. "Fang," She complained. "Why'd you...You didn't...Aw, come on!" She flipped the box open and inside was a necklace.

The chain was gold. It glinted in the sun when Max pulled it out.

"Fang," She repeated. The pendant was a heart, with a smaller heart made of pearl in the middle. Gold wings sprouted from the back.

"I wanted to," Fang said to her. "I promise."

"Where'd you get the money?"

"My sister."

"Fang!"

"She doesn't know," Fang said.

"But--" Max examined the necklace again.

The twinkle in Fang's eyes disappeared. "I'll take it back," he murmured.

"No!" Max said quickly. "It's not that I don't like it. Fang, it's beautiful. I love it. And for me to love a piece of jewelry is rare." Max hugged him. "Just don't take money from your sister again, okay?"

"Okay," Max felt him smile against her neck.

"So, you like it?" Fang pulled away, looking down abashedly.

"I love it!" Max repeated. "So much. I love it. I love you."

Fang blinked. Did he just hear what he thought he just heard?

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Hi! So, first of all, you guys are uber-awesome. Over 70 reviews for eight chapters? That's, like, phenomenal for me. **

**Anyway, thanks much to Sallafe for pointing out some mistakes. I don't know what I'd do without you. :D And your name's cool-sounding.**

**~Zikkie  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Special

Max was beaming.

Fang was open-mouthed a little, staring.

Delaynie was snickering as she watched from afar. Even so, she'd heard Max say those three words. Ha!

Delaynie snapped another photo of Fang staring. Earlier, she'd gotten another picture of Fang hugging Max. Satisfied, Delaynie ran back to her older brother's car. Oh, this was going to be fun.

--

"Do you mean--," Fang began, but Max's cellphone started to ring. With a frustrated sigh, she took it out of her pocket and fiddled with it for a while. Then she pressed a button and put her phone against her ear. Fang heard the faint ring as she called someone.

"Iggy?" Max said into the phone.

"Max, get your butt here. Now!" It was Jeb's angry voice.

"Whatever, Butthole," Max hissed. "I don't care what you want." Max paused, before adding, "And if you even _think_ about hurting Iggy, I will hurt _you._"

"Did you just call me--," Jeb was saying, but Max hung up.

"He stole Iggy's phone," Max said under her breath, her face flushing in anger. "I wanted to talk to _Iggy_. But _he_ stole _Iggy's freakin' phone!"_

Fang patted her shoulder. "Breathe," he advised.

"Breathing," Max said sarcastically, inhaling huge lungfuls of air. She glared at him. Fang wanted to shrink.

"Sorry," Max finally said, collapsing onto the grass.

Fang shrugged.

"But I love the necklace. Even though it's not my birthday." She looked up at him.

Fang was still confused about the 'I love you,' part. "It's fine." His voice was a little scratchy.

Max frowned. "Help me up," She sighed, sticking her hand up.

Fang immediately corresponded, and as soon as her hand was in his, she pulled him down onto her body.

"Ow!" Max yelped. Fang's head just barely missed her; his left cheek was pressed against her cheek.

I like this feeling, Max said to herself.

"Ow," Fang said more quietly than she had. He didn't move.

"Uh, Fang?" Max said, squirming underneath his body. "You're kind of heavy."

"So?" Fang murmured. His breath was warm on her neck.

"You tickle," Max said, giggling a little. Only Fang could make her do that. Okay, maybe Iggy, too. And Gazzy. And Angel. Well, let's just say she giggled for the ones who were special to her.

"My backpack is hurting," Max added.

Fang finally rolled off. He watched her sit up.

"You've become more talkative lately," Max commented.

Fang shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to be more quiet now that I asked you?"

Fang shrugged.

Max ran a hand through her hair. "I think you broke my rib."

Fang was quickly beside her, feeling her stomach gingerly for any broken bones. Max laughed.

"I was kidding," She said, pushing him off a little.

Silence ensued.

"I should probably get home. Make sure Iggy's not taking the blame. Like he always does." Max stood up.

"What do you mean?" Fang said.

Max pursed her lips. "Ever since I 'rescued,' him from Jeb's lab, he's been wanting to repay me by making sure Jeb never hurt me. I tell him I don't need protecting, but he does it anyway."

"I'm glad he's taking good care of you," Fang said, giving her a half smile.

Max nodded. "He's the best...friend?...I could ever have." She looked at him apologetically.

"It's okay," Fang said. "It's good to have more than one best friend. The more the merrier."

"You don't believe that."

"No."

Max looked down at her best friend, who was looking back at her.

"I should go," Max said lamely.

"Yeah." Fang got to his feet.

"Thanks, again," Max told him, gesturing at the necklace case.

"What about Jeb?"

"I just won't let him see it. I'll put it on when I get on the bus," Max said dismissively.

"'Kay. Bye." Fang waved as Max started walking away.

"Bye," Max called. She turned and jogged the rest of the way home.

--

Iggy listened guiltily to the sound of Max crying. She was locked in her room, and Iggy would have broken in, but he didn't want to make her more upset.

All my fault, he thought miserably.

Jeb, being the fat Butthole he was, was eating in the basement.

Iggy was in his own room, sitting on the edge of his bed. He was wondering about two things: if Max was okay, and where she had gotten that necklace...

He'd seen her shove it in a box and into her jacket.

It was dark for the fourteen-year old. Being blind was hard most of the time.

Iggy's sensitive ears picked up the sound of water running, and Max hissing softly in pain. She was probably cleaning out the wound on her cheek.

Iggy felt a new wave of guilt wash over him as the scene replayed again and again: Jeb slapping Max so hard she spun and fell near a wooden table. The dull but painful edge had scraped some of the skin off her cheek.

He hadn't _seen_ it exactly, but he knew what had happened. He'd heard the sound of Jeb's hand smacking Max on the cheek, heard Max fall, heard her start crying and run up to her room. No one ever made Max cry. So something must have happened when Iggy had rushed ahead of her. Something had made her put her guard down.

He was also sorry for Max. Today was her birthday; he'd wanted to take her to that new ice skating rink, despite the fact that he was blind. He was planning to invite Fang, Dawn, and the twins so that Fang could teach Max how to ice skate. Maybe _then_ something would finally happen.

"Max?" Iggy opened the door a crack.

"Iggy?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Is it bleeding?" He stepped out silently, almost afraid that Jeb might hear.

"Was," Max replied. He heard her shuffle around.

"Night, Ig," She said.

"It's only five o'clock. And it's your birthday," Iggy said, trying to grab a body part. He ended up grabbing her shoulder.

"I'm really not in the mood to celebrate," Max said, pulling her hand back to her. Within a few seconds, she had shut and locked the door, leaving Iggy in the hallway.

--

Max tossed and turned in her bed, feeling both sleepy and active at the same time. She traced the already healing scar on her left cheek with her finger.

About an hour ago, she thought, Fang's cheek had been pressed against mine.

She would have given anything to have him beside her at this time. She felt so warm, loved..._safe_ in his arms.

Through the blinds, she saw light disappear as the afternoon turned into night.

Max turned her small lamp on, giving her enough light to grab her cellphone from her bedside table. She also pulled out the black velvet box from her jacket pocket. Sighing a little, she opened the box. The necklace was inside, the winged-heart pendant standing out.

"Fang," She whispered softly. She re-closed the box and turned her attention to her cellphone. Max was wondering whether Jeb still had Iggy's phone or not.

She texted Iggy:

_**butthole. i hate you alot.**_

A few minutes passed before she got a text message. It was from Iggy:

**Ouch**

Max sighed in relief. She was glad Iggy had his phone back; that way, she could talk to him without using her voice.

She texted him:

_**Sorry i snapped at you.**_

Iggy replied:

**its ok. why did u start crying?**

Soon, they were texting each other back and forth:

**(Max's texts in _italics_, Iggy's texts are underlined.)~~**

**_i had a moment of weaknes_**

**it's 'weakness'**

**_whatever._**

**Did u see fang today?**

**_do u mean Fang?_**

**capitalizing his name makes no diference**

**_its difference_**

**'its' has an apostrophe**

**just tell me**

**max? u there?**

**helloooooo?**

**_u didn't capitalize my name_**

**o.0 god, max, ur so childish**

**_there u go again. un-capitalizing my name_**

**ugh. whatever. anyway, did you see fang?**

**_Fang._**

**Fang. i dont care. did u see FANG or not?**

**_capitalizing his whole name doesn't work_**

**just tell me already**

**_ok, ok. sheesh._**

**Well?**

**_I saw him._**

**and.....?**

**_we made love passionately in the grass._**

**..........**

**_iggy?_**

**_iggy i was kidding._**

**_IGGY!_**

**u did what?!!!!?!**

**_nothing. He just gave me a necklace._**

**how sweet of him.**

Max stopped mid-text. Struggling to listen, she wished she could hear as well as Iggy.

Her window was being jiggled open.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Fang crawl through, into her room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am 11 reviews from 100 reviews. You guys are awesome. My goal is to get 100 before the twelfth chapter.**

**So, this one was the longest chapter so far in this story. Hope you liked it.**

**~Zikkie  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Scar

**Firstly, you guys. Are. Freakin'. _Awesome._**

**100 reviews! I never thought I'd get that far with this story. **

**Anyway, people were asking how Iggy could text. Well, whenever he presses a button, a sound will come from the phone saying what he just pressed. My phone's like that, except it only works when I press numbers. It's cool.**

**And, how he saw the necklace...Hm.**

**I'll have to think up of something for that one. ;)**

**I'm not sure who was the 100th reviewer, but I think it's either Surreptitiously Anonymous, or 'Also follows you on M-D-W.' I don't know who the second person is; it was an anonymous review. Now, I'll stop blabbing and get on with the story. Alrighty. Here we go.  
**

**

* * *

**

Fang quietly crawled through Max's window. He looked up to see her gaping at him.

"Fang, what are you doing here!" It was more of an exclamation than a question.

Fang shrugged. "I'm fond of your room. Is that your phone?"

Max frowned. "You know, you're not going to be coming here _every_ night. Jeb might find us."

"Like how your mom did?" Fang grinned at the memory.

"Shut up," Max said, narrowing her eyes. Fang righted himself, reclosed the window, and sat down in front of Max.

"You've been crying," He stated.

Max put on an expressionless mask. "Me? Cry?"

"See? Your eyes are a little red." Fang traced her cheek with his finger. He closed his eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Then why's this scar here?"

"I fell."

Fang's eyes were focused on the scar on Max's cheek. It didn't look too deep, but he knew it had been bad enough that it bled.

"Max," He said softly, but in a determined voice.

"I promise. He didn't," Max said, gently taking his hand and returning it to his side.

"Explain the scar," Fang said. His mind was boiling with anger. Jeb had hurt Max. He'd made her cry.

"Me and Iggy were playing poker," Max said, picking her words carefully. "I tried to be funny and look at his cards, so I lunged forward. He moved aside and I banged into the side table." It was a pretty good excuse.

But Fang wasn't gullible.

"How does Iggy play poker?" He said coolly.

Max froze, realizing her mistake. But she shook it off and said, "Indian poker."

"How does he see your card?" Fang kept on asking.

"He doesn't," Max said, smiling. "Somehow, though, he always wins."

"Huh." Fang leaned back on his hands, studying his best friend. She'd changed a lot since he last saw her. Her brown hair was a little past her shoulders. Her eyes remained the same, although there was that new kind of ferocity. She was still in her school clothes, and Fang was suspicious about that. But then again, Max wasn't the type who took a shower three times a day.

"Is Jeb asleep?" Fang asked.

"Who?" Max looked at him innocently.

"Butthole. Sorry," Fang corrected himself. "Is Butthole asleep?"

"No." Max shook her head. "He's watching TV downstairs."

"Iggy?"

"In his room."

"Can he hear us?"

"Probably."

"Oh..." Fang smiled a little. "So, about Jared."

"He was an old friend," Max said firmly. "Nothing more."

"Gee, Max, I never asked." Fang grinned at her.

"Shut up," Max said.

"Oh, I get it. You like him, don't you?" Fang seemed to be enjoying this.

"No!" Max snapped, a little too loudly. In a whisper, she added, "We were just friends in sixth grade! So shut up, and don't say anything else about him! Or...I'll kill you!"

Fang went silent and tried to shrink under Max's glare.

"Sorry," she said a while later, exhaling.

"I know you don't mean it," Fang said.

"Us being friends or me killing you?" Max murmured, tracing the comforter's fabric with her hand lazily.

"You killing me," Fang said, moving closer to her. He tilted her chin up so she looked into his eyes.

"Fang--," She said, her heart picking up speed.

He brought her face closer. Closer...

And he poked her sides.

Max burst out laughing and tried to push him away. Fang chuckled and poked her other side. This brought a new fit of laughter from Max. Then, Fang was on top of her, tickling her mercilessly. He was laughing too.

"Stop!" Max wheezed, and resumed laughing.

Fang dimly heard the door open and Iggy's voice say, "Uh, are you guys doing what I think you're doing?"

Fang immediately flinched away from Max. He averted his eyes from the skin exposed where Max's shirt had rode up.

"Iggy!" Max said, exasperated. "What do you want?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bother you and Fang. Go ahead. Continue. At least it's not in the grass this time," Iggy said sarcastically. Opening the door wider, he stepped in.

"We were just tickling each other," was Fang's quick answer.

Iggy smirked. "Really."

"Really!" Max protested, straightening her shirt and looking at him indignantly. She sighed when she realized he couldn't see her. "Trust me; we were just fooling around."

Iggy's suggestive grin didn't disappear. "I see."

"Iggy, go away!" Max threw a pillow at him.

"What are you guys doing up there?!" Jeb yelled from downstairs.

Max froze in place and looked at Fang. He didn't need to be told and was already halfway through her window.

"G'night," he whispered, then his head disappeared and he closed her window.

"Night," Max said.

Jeb's loud footsteps sounded close.

"Pretend you're asleep," Max said to Iggy quickly. He complied, running back to his room and slamming the door shot.

Way to be unnoticable, Max thought bitterly. She closed her own door, slid under the covers, and shut her eyes.

--

Once Fang landed on the grass, he wiped at his eyes furiously, trying to get rid of the tears.

I don't cry, he told himself furiously. So stop crying.

The walk home was longer to him.

But it was all worth it, he thought. I got to see Max. And I'm going to find out about her scar. Maybe I'll ask Iggy.

About ten minutes or so later, Fang stopped in front of his house.

The tears came to his eyes again as he thought of what he did for Max.

For her, he kept himself together for six years.

For her, he tried to prevent himself from having another best friend.

For her...he endured teasing her about another boy, even though it killed him inside.


	12. Chapter 12: Warmth

Max felt warm and fuzzy inside as she walked to the bus stop with Iggy.

"Stop smiling like that," Iggy said, annoyed.

"You can't even see it," Max denied.

"It's the atmosphere," Iggy explained. "It feels all warm and lovey and I have a feeling it's because of you."

"Shut up, Iggy," Max told him. Today, she was dressed in a simple gray t-shirt and jeans. She wore a jacket above it.

"I bet you decided to wear that gray shirt for Fang," Iggy continued.

"I wear whatever I want," Max said, aghast.

"Whatever Fang wears is what you want. And Fang, too," Iggy snickered.

"Shut up, Iggy!" Max repeated, louder this time. She walked ahead of him. God, he was so effin' annoying sometimes.

When she reached the bus stop, the twins were already there.

Jared was listening to his MP3 player and he acknowledged Max with a nod. Jake was doing something to his phone. His hair was messed up and he looked desperate for something. His phone was in parts in his hands, the multi-colored wires going this way and that.

"What are you doing?" Max asked incredulously.

"Trying to fix it," Jake said. "I've been working on it since last night, but it won't work."

"What was wrong with it?"

"It wouldn't turn on."

"Did it ever cross your mind that you might need to charge it?" Max said as politely as she could.

Jake stopped and realization dawned on his face. "Oh...Well, I can't put it back together, now."

"I can," Iggy spoke up. "After school you can come with me to Max's mom's house."

"Why there?" Jake said.

"Family complications," Max cut in. She elbowed Iggy.

"Sorry I asked," Jake apologized.

Dawn arrived about two minutes later. Fang was behind her, stuffing something into his backpack.

"Hey," she said breathlessly. "How much time 'til the bus gets here?"

"About five minutes." Jake shrugged.

"Good!" Dawn seemed relieved as she took out a notebook.

"What's that?" Max was curious.

"My science homework. It's due today," Dawn answered, taking out a pencil and starting to write something down.

"Here," Max said, taking hers out. "You can look off mine."

Dawn studied the girl. "You sure?"

"I don't really care," Max said airily.

Dawn said a quick thanks and went to work. Max glanced at Fang and memories of last night flooded through her brain. She averted her eyes to the ground.

--

Fang always looked forward to lunch. Not only did he get to eat, but he could listen in to other people's conversations:

"Look at that guy. He's so cute."

"Daine just asked me out!"

"I can't come over. I'm grounded."

"Look at the pictures. Look! I swear, it's Fang hugging her."

Fang sat up quickly and looked around. What picture? Who'd said that?

"You okay?" Dawn asked.

Fang nodded and scoured the cafeteria. He found who he was looking for. It was Delaynie, sitting a table across from him. She was showing a camera to her friend, Amanda. He watched them for a while, trying to see past their heads. What picture had she been talking about? Was he in it? If he was, who was he hugging?

"You heard them, too?" Max said quietly, poking her spaghetti around.

Fang was startled to hear her. "Yeah," he answered.

"I think it's a picture of you and...," Max stopped short. "I'll tell you outside. Come on." Together, they dumped their lunches. They went out to the parking lot; it was where they went if they were done with lunch early. Some other people were there, too. A teacher stood beside the door like a guard.

Max led Fang as far as they could go without being yelled at.

"I think it was a picture of you hugging me," Max said. She fingered the necklace that hung from her neck. The same one Fang had given her the other day.

"But she doesn't even ride our bus," Fang said, taking a step closer to Max. He brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Don't worry."

"But what if she _does_ have the pictures?" Max asked tensely.

"She doesn't," Fang said softly. He cupped her face. "If she does, I'll beat her up until she gives it to me."

Max giggled. "Suuuure," she drawled. Taking a step back, she glanced at the door. Iggy was coming out.

"I better go get him," she said to Fang. "Hold on."

Fang waited. He missed the warmth of her cheek. Max came back with Iggy.

"Is it just us three?" He asked.

"Yep," Max said. "Why?"

"And before I came here, you guys were alone...?" Iggy raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Iggy!" Max shoved him a little.

"Yeah, shoving the blind guy. How fair," Iggy said, easily regaining his balance. "Fang, Dawn's looking for you."

Fang nodded and started walking back inside.

"Max, we need to talk," Iggy said, taking her arm and leading her as far away from Fang as possible.

"If it's another joke about me and Fang, I don't want to hear it," Max said seriously.

"It's not, I promise," Iggy said, putting on a solemn look.

"Okay. What is it?" Max said.

"Jared's mad at you," He stated.

"Why?" Max asked.

"He said something happened one morning, where you guys were alone in the hallway." Iggy paused. "Oh, crap. Did you guys--"

"Iggy, no!" Max almost shouted. "I'm fifteen, for god's sake!"

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes. "What happened?"

Max sighed. "I was just walking with him, and all of the sudden, I'm pressed up against the wall and he's just near me and then I walk away and--Oh, hi, Jared!" Max put on a fake smile and waved frantically.

Iggy cocked his head to the side. "Jared?"

"Hey," Jared shoved his hands into his pocket. He looked down, nervous. "Fang's talking to Dawn and Jake's ignoring me."

"Oh." Max couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Jake was cool and all, but sometimes he was a jerk. Especially to Jared.

"You really missed him, didn't you?" Jared said, referring to Fang.

Max was silent, fearing that if she answered, she might hurt him. Jared walked away soon, with Iggy following.

It was then when they were gone that Max whispered, "So much."


	13. Chapter 13: Emotion

Fang walked with Max and Iggy to their house.

"So, why can't we just leave her alone?" Iggy asked. Max had told him about the pictures Delaynie had taken.

"Because, Iggy," Max said gently. "Jeb might see and he'd recognize Fang and he'd make us move!"

"Oh," Iggy said.

There was silence as they kept on walking.

"I have a feeling," Iggy said. "that I should leave you two alone..."

"Shut up, Iggy," Max said for the fourth time that day.

"Bye." Iggy elbowed Fang.

"Actually, we're heading over to my mom's. Isn't Jake meeting you there?" Max called after him. Iggy stopped and slapped his forehead.

"I forgot," he said.

Fang smiled a little. When they walked past Max and Iggy's house, Fang was careful to run past quickly.

"I don't think he saw us," He said, glancing at the closed windows.

"You never know," Max said darkly.

Iggy rang the doorbell to Dr. M's house. She opened it quickly.

"Max!" She exclaimed. She and Max hugged and then she let the others in. Jake was talking to a dark skinned girl sitting on the sofa.

"Who's she?" Max asked curiously.

"That's Monique. She's new in the neighborhood and her parents let her come over," Dr. M explained.

Monique saw them and she waved. Max waved back and Iggy, even though he couldn't see, waved too. Fang wordlessly sat on the sofa next to the Gasman.

"Hey, Fang," He said.

"Max!" Max turned just in time to see Angel bounding down the stairs. She enveloped her little sister in a hug. "Hi!" Angel said when she pulled away. "I was so excited to see you! Did you meet Nudge yet?"

"She means me," The dark skinned girl answered the unspoken question.

"Nudge. Cool," Max said, smiling.

"She made her own shirt. Isn't it cool?" Angel pointed. Max turned and nodded in agreement.

"You design stuff, huh?" She said.

"Yeah," Nudge answered. "I'm in sixth grade and I'm passing woodshop. They liked the birdhouse I made."

"I failed woodshop," Max chuckled. She looked at Iggy. He was working on Jake's phone. Fang was just sitting there. He raised an eyebrow at her, as if to say, _What you staring at?_

Max grinned at him. Nudge looked back and forth between them and nodded.

"You guys are--," She began.

"No!" Max yelped. "And if Iggy tells you otherwise, don't listen to him."

"But it's true!" Iggy waved a hand in the air for a few seconds and then resumed working.

Max's mom laughed. "Who wants cookies?"

"Me!" Max immediately shouted.

"Ooh, me too," Angel said.

"Me," Iggy said.

"Yes, please," Nudge said.

"Me," Gazzy said.

Fang shrugged and nodded a little.

--

Within thirty minutes, the cookies were baked and eaten. As you might have guessed already, Max ate the most. Nudge squealed when she dropped her cookie on the carpeted floor. Max remembered a time when she and Fang were eating cookies...

_-Flashback--Max and Fang are five-  
_

_"Thank you, Dr. M," Fang said, taking a cookie from the plate._

_"Thank you, mommy," Max said, already on her second one._

_Her mom scolded, "Not so fast, Max. You'll choke."_

_Max shrugged and took another bite. She accidentally dropped it on the floor. "Oops," Max said, picking it up. She was about to put it in her mouth when her mom stopped her._

_"You'll get sick if you eat that," Dr. M said._

_Max ate it anyway._

_"Max!" Dr. M said. "Spit it out."_

_"But it tastes so good," Max protested. She swallowed and rubbed her belly. "I don't feel like I'm sick, mommy."_

_Angel started crying upstairs._

_"I'll go get her," Dr. M sighed. "If any more fall on the floor, Fang, make sure Max doesn't eat it."_

_"Okay," Fang said in between chews._

_"Are you really?" Max asked._

_"No." Fang shook his head._

_They listened as Angel's cries slowly faded out._

_"Fang, I don't feel so good now," Max said, setting her cookie down._

_"You're probably getting sick," Fang said, leaning towards her._

_"What are you doing?" Max asked._

_"I'm going to take the sickness away from you," Fang said simply, then kissed her cheek._

_A week later, they both became sick._

_-End of flashback-_

When Max looked at Fang, he grinned at her, as if remembering too.

"We were five," Max said, bumping his shoulder.

"And clueless," Fang chuckled. Max rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Jake had to leave. By then, Iggy had fixed his phone.

"Can we watch a movie?" Max asked. "I miss those times."

"You have to get home, sweetie," Her mom said.

"I don't care about what he thinks," Max said snidely.

"He's going to get suspicious about where you go after school," Dr. M said. "Soon, he's going to find out. Come on, get Iggy."

Disappointed, Max walked with her mom to the front door. Outisde, Angel hugged her goodbye.

"Bye, Max," Dr. M said, kissing her forehead.

"Bye," Max gave her a half smile. She watched as the front door closed and then the three stepped onto the sidewalk.

"I have another feeling I should leave you two alone," Iggy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Iggy!" Max said, punching him on the shoulder.

"I'm going anyway," He said, walking away.

Fang sighed. "Is he really suspecting something between us."

Max nodded. They stopped in front of Fang's house.

"So, Max," He said, gathering his wits. "Dawn got grounded and we were supposed to see a movie together tomorrow."

Max squished down the anger inside of her. _He was going to go with Dawn?! Why not me?_

Max calmly said, "And?"

"And I was wondering if you, uh, would go with me," Fang finished awkwardly.

Max avoided Fang's eyes. "Sure."

"Really?" A full-blown smile appeared on Fang's face. "So, what time?"

"Maybe around four?" Max was sure tomorrow was Friday.

"Okay." Fang nodded. He gave her a quick hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Max said. Soon, Fang disappeared in his house. Max worried momentarily about his siter, but she had confidence that he could manage.

As she walked back to her house, she thought, _I'm seeing a movie with Fang tomorrow!_

A new emotion swirled inside Max, but she refused to call it love.


	14. Chapter 14: So Close

Fang looked at himself in the mirror. His overlong hair was in its usual place: a big piece covering part of his face, ect.. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it with black pants. His feet were fitted in black sneakers. He thought he looked fine.

His sister appeared in his doorway looking drunk.

"Where you going?" Cassie slurred.

Fang didn't answer. He grabbed his black jacket and walked past her.

"Hey, punk. I asked you where you were going!" Cassie yelled after him. Fang bit his lip, preventing any snide comments from escaping. Instead, he walked out the door and went next door. Max's mom greeted him and let him in.

"Max should be here any second," Dr. M said. "It _is_ a long way from her house."

Angry at himself for making her walk, Fang said, "I think she'll be fine."

"So, what movie are you guys gonna see?" Angel asked, appearing from the kitchen.

Fang shrugged. "I guess either Twilight or Transformers 2."

Fang thought it was kind of embarrassing to have Max's mom drive them to the movie theater, but neither of them had a license. Fang would have taken Cassie's car, but it would have been putrid and gross. Max wouldn't even look at Jeb's car, so it left them with Dr. M.

Max arrived a little while later. She was dressed in nothing special: blue jeans, white sneakers. And..._whoa._ Fang blinked when he looked at the top Max was wearing. It was a black shirt, with one sleeve stopping at her shoulder while the other snaked down to her wrist. A white heart was plastered on the middle of the shirt. According to Fang, Max was _gorgeous._

"Ooh, Max, that looks pretty," Angel said.

"Thanks." Max blushed. "Where's the Gasman?"

"He went over to his friend's house," Angel replied.

"You guys ready?" Dr. M asked, picking up her keys.

"Yeah," Fang and Max said simultaneously. They followed her outside and got in the car. As they backed out of the driveway, Max waved to Angel through the window.

A few minutes later, they arrived.

"Thanks again, mom," Max said, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"No, problem, honey. Oh, my baby going on her first date." Dr. M pressed a hand to her cheek.

Max's face went red. "Mom, Fang just didn't want to waste movie tickets," She said quietly. Fang nodded.

"I don't care. I wish I brought my camera with me." Dr. M sighed. "Well, call me when you're ready to go home, okay?"

"Okay, mom. Bye. Thanks." Max walked out of the car with Fang behind her. Dr. M drove away, leaving the two teenagers in front of the front entrance.

"What movie?" Fang said.

"I dunno." Max shrugged. "What movie tickets do you have?"

"What about Twilight?"

"Heck no."

"I thought most girls liked it..."

"Apparently, I don't."

"Sorry."

"What about Transformers 2?"

"Okay."

Fang searched the ticket for the time. "It says 9:00. Are you sure you don't want to see Twilight?" Dawn and him had planned on spending the whole day together, so they bought tickets for two movies. Twilight was one, the other was Transformers 2. They only got Twilight tickets because Dawn wanted to see it.

"Nine o'clock!" Max fumed. "It's freakin' four thirty!"

"Do you really want to see that movie?" Fang asked. If Max did, then he did.

"I guess...," Max trailed off uneasily.

"Are you hungry?" Fang asked.

"Starving."

"Didn't you eat before you came over?"

"Oh, sorry I don't plan ahead." Max glared.

"Okay, how about this: we'll go get something to eat, wander around, then come back at 9:00?" Fang said.

Max looked down. "If you want to see something else--"

"I don't," Fang said firmly. "Where do you wanna eat?"

"Anywhere," Max murmured.

"Okay." Fang took her hand and started walking.

"What are you doing?" Max tried to meet his eyes, but he avoided them.

"Walking," He said coolly.

"And holding my hand," Max said smugly.

"Okay, then." Fang removed his hand, but Max quickly grabbed it again.

"Never mind. I like your hand," She said.

"Uh huh. Or are you just scared of those hobos over there?" Fang gestured to some bums sitting against the wall, eyeing them hungrily.

"Both," Max admitted. "Ooh, can we eat at Pizza Hut?"

Fang smiled. "Yeah, sure." Max wasn't like a lot of girls. But, then again, not many had a strange childhood like hers.

A waitress came to get them. She gave them a seat near the window, which had a nice view of some flowers outside. They ordered pizza and two large Fantas.

"There's only one." Max frowned when the food arrived. Fang raised an eyebrow and inspected the table. A pan of pizza was in the middle, the breadsticks to the side, a large glass of Fanta. What was wrong?

"There's only one Fanta," Max told him. "We ordered two."

Fang nodded, realizing. He tried to get the waitress's attention, but she avoided them. And Fang also took the time to notice that the other tables surrounding them were empty.

"I'll be right back," Max, said, getting up.

"Where you going?" Fang asked.

"To the front counter."

"Wait."

"What?"

"We could...share..."

Max looked uncertain, but sat back down. She opened two straws and put them in the cup. "If you say so," She said.

Fang blushed and hid behind his menu.

--

"What time is it?" Max asked.

"Ten minutes to nine," Fang answered, glancing at the sky. "Think we should get back?"

"I think we should." Max nodded. The walk back to the theater was a long one. They made small talk, but most of the trip was silent.

"I bet this is sucking, huh?" Fang said. He briefly wondered if he should tease her about Jared again. Like last time, he'd done it just to break the tension.

"No," Max said, shaking her head. "It's fun." Fang's idea of teasing her went down the drain.

"Yeah. Being kicked out of Sears is fun," He said.

Earlier, Max had punched down a mannequin when a guy had asked for her number. That scared him away.

"I think it was fun." Max grinned and Fang couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess so." Fang shrugged.

They entered the movie theater and it seemed empty at first. Max caught sight of a woman closing up snack shop.

"Hey, are you guys closing?" Max called.

"The movies are still playing. We close at 9:30. The remaining people here just make their way to the exit," The woman answered. "Everyone else went home. Can I see your tickets?"

Max and Fang handed them the small slips of paper and the woman nodded. "Okay, go down the hallway, second door on the right. Movie should be starting now."

Fang thanked her and they walked down the hallway. After spotting the second door on the right, they entered. The movie started as they picked a seat. It was empty, so they had a wide variety.

"Let's sit in the middle," Fang said. Max nodded and they took their seats, right in the middle of the large room.

--

"I don't get why they didn't just use that metal thing to bring Optimus Prime back to life," Max muttered as the credits started rolling.

"Big loophole," Fang agreed. They listened to the song blaring on the speakers; Fang recognized it as _New Divide_. Linkin Park was one of his favorite bands.

"This is a cool song," Max said, not moving to get out of her seat.

"Yep." Fang nodded. There was an awkward silence.

Fang turned to the girl next to him. "Max..."

She turned also. "Hmm?"

"I, um." Fang was so close to admitting it, right there.

"Yeah?" Max said softly, her eyes momentarily fluttering shut.

"I--," Fang said. He stopped short and leaned in. Max raised her head and just before their lips met, the lights went out.

"Crap!" Max hissed, jerking away from Fang. Surprised, Fang felt around beside him and found Max's head.

"I can't see," He said. "Why are the lights off?"

"Oh, no, Fang," Max said. She caught hold of his hand. "You don't think they close the theater on us, don't you?"


	15. Chapter 15: Darkness

Fang tensed. "I don't think so."

"Where's the exit?" Max asked. She put out her free hand, trying to feel her way around. "Fang, I think I found it. Here. Don't let go of my hand."

"M'kay," Fang murmured. He slowly stood up, as if sudden movement might cause an earthquake or something.

"I feel the railing. Let me see--Woah!"

Fang felt Max's hand slip away from his and he instinctively reached out. He grabbed air, and he froze. A small thud made his heartbeat quicken.

_Was Max okay? Was she hurt? Was she alive?_

"M-m-max?" Fang asked, trembling. He cautiously moved down the stairs and stopped when he felt her on the floor.

"I'm okay," Max whispered. "Head's a little dizzy, but other than that, I'm fine."

Fang took her hand and pulled her up.

"Isn't the exit always beside the stairs?" He pondered.

"I hope so," Max said. She felt around and found something cold and metal-like. "Found it."

"Is it open?"

"...No."

"Move aside." Fang reached out and touched the door. He tried the handle and it wouldn't open, so he reared back, then kicked it open. To his relief, his aim was okay and the door snapped open, filling the dark room with light.

"Show off," Max said, stepping out.

"Uh huh." Fang smirked. He stretched out his long arms, yawning. "Call your mom."

Max nodded and fished around her pocket. She pulled out her cellphone and frowned. "No signal."

"Outside, then." Fang led her to the double doors up front, which were thankfully unlocked from the inside.

"Still no signal," Max said. Sighing, she leaned against one of the large white collumns that surrounded them. She studied the dark sky.

Fang said, "Let me see." He took the phone and examined it. On the upper left side of the screen were the flashing words, 'No signal.'

"Did you bring your phone?" Max queried.

Fang shook his head. "I didn't think I'd need it."

"Oh, Fang," Max said.

"Oh, Max," Fang responded. He leaned against the column next to her. "It's gonna be okay."

"I know," Max said quietly. "It's just that those guys over there are creeping me out."

Fang looked past her and studied a group of guys a few feet from them. He could hear them whispering and see them pointing. Suddenly, he became protective. _Very_ protective.

"Fang, don't," Max said, knowing him too well.

"I wasn't planning to," Fang said coolly.

"Strange. You had that murderous flash in your eyes." Max turned to him quizzically.

Fang let out a breath in defeat. "Ah, fine. I was going to. Happy?"

Max nodded and turned back to the group of people, who seemd to be inching closer. "Can we go?"

Fang said, "Yeah," then grabbed her hand and started walking the other way.

"Look what we have here."

Fang stopped mid-step. Please be talking to someone else, he prayed.

"Yeah, you." That same rough voice spoke again.

Max tightened her grip around Fang's hand. He turned rigidly to face the gang.

"And what do you want?" He asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Fang," Max whispered.

"Is it a crime to just be watching?" A guy stepped forward, brandishing a knife. Fang automatically moved in front of Max.

"Aw. Look at Lover Boy. Trying to protect his little girlfriend," The same guy snickered. "Hey." He winked at Max. "I'm Luke."

"Back off," Max growled.

"That's okay," Luke said, grinning. "I like 'em feisty."

Fang released Max's hand and stepped forward. "And what if it's not okay?" He asked, still maintaining his relaxed composure.

"Then that's too bad." Luke lurched forward, knife in hand.

"Fang!" Max shrieked, trying to push him aside.

"Max, stop," He grunted, stepping to the side to avoid the rabid-like boy.

Fang looked down at him darkly. Luke cackled and swiped at Fang's ankle. Fang jumped and landed a few inches from the other guy. Pain coursed through his left leg and he glanced down to see the dark fabric of his pants gleaming. With blood. That loser had actually cut him!

"Not so fast now, are you?" Luke laughed in a way that even Max winced. "Grab 'im."

Max roared and ran head first into the nearest goon. With a surprising amount of strength, he caught her and slung her over his shoulder. Grinning, Max grabbed his shoulders and yanked her legs out of his hands. She pulled herself up so she was doing a handstand on the goon. She jumped off of him, managing a kick to the face as she did so. When she landed on the ground, she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

Luke watched, agape. Then he turned to the other guys. "Why the heck are you guys just standing there?! I said, get him!" The menace in his voice pushed the four remaining males into action. One grabbed at Fang, who launched a roundhouse kicked at him. Perfect aim. The guy went down, coughing and sputtering.

"Get off!" Max said, twisting herself this way and that, trying to get out of a guy's gross embrace.

Fang's head snapped towards her. "Max!"

A burst of pain exploded on his shoulder and he staggered to his knees.

Malice in her eyes, Max kneed the guy in the groin and ran to Fang. She gingerly cradled his head in her arms.

"Aw, look," Luke said, getting in front of her. "Very cute."

Max stared up at him with hate. He was like Jeb and the people in white coats who made Iggy blind. He was all of the evil guys rolled up into one.

Her voice was low and deadly. "Leave."

"And what if we don't want to?" Luke raised an eyebrow, the grin still on his stupid face. Max looked down at Fang, whose eyes had closed.

"Fang," She said, her voice cracking. He'll be okay, she assured herself. He'll be okay. He'll be okay...

A searing pain came to her head, and she remembered falling atop Fang's still body. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hey! So, again, I thank you guys for being awesome and reviewing! Over 150 reviews for fourteen chapters. I'd hug you all, but seeing as I can't, just give yourself a hug and convince yourself I did it. :)**

**~Zikkie**


	16. Chapter 16: Smile

**Two reviews to go 'til 200 reviews. Thought you'd like to know. XD**

**Anyway, my 'friend' Jinx says hi.**

**Jinx: She forced me to.**

**Me: Uh huh... Anyways, I noticed I never, ever put a disclaimer on my story. Hmm. So, let me do this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I only own Jinx, who is a figment of my imagination.**

**Jinx: Heck no, you don't own me.**

**Me: Watch me kill you and bring you back to life..._in my head!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Fang's head throbbed painfully as he sat up. Max was lying a few feet away from him, though he vaguely remembered she'd fallen on top of him. Luke and the jerks weren't there anymore, which was a relief.

Looking around, he saw Max leaning against a column. He forced himself to his feet and staggered to her. Her eyes were closed, a steady stream of blood flowing from her mouth.

"Max?" His voice was scratchy and it hurt his throat. What time was it? Dr. M must be really worried.

"Max," Fang repeated, kneeling next to her. He brushed some hair aside and inspected her. Temples were bleeding a little, bruises here and there. What was that? Fang tugged at the neckline of her shirt and squinted his eyes. It was a reddening scar, with some dried blood around it.

Terror made him freeze. Had they cut her? had she bled to death while he'd been pathetically unconscious after a freakin' slice at the ankle?!

"Max," Fang breathed, checking for a pulse. He let out a breath when he found one.

A low groan erupted from Max and her eyes fluttered open. "Wha' happened?"

"Ssh," Fang said, carefully lifting her head from the column and positioning it at the crook of his elbow. He hooked his other arm through her legs and, painfully, stood upright. Max frowned.

"Pu' me down," She muttered.

Fang ignored her protests and carried her to a nearby bench. The sky was pitch black, and there only source of lights were the streetlamps. Why hadn't anyone seen us, on the ground, passed out? Fang thought as he put Max on his lap. But, then again, they _had_ closed the movie theater on us...

"Where's your cellphone?" Fang said, his voice a whisper, as if fearing Luke might hear.

"Pocket," Max said, closing her eyes.

"Which one?"

"Lef' one."

Fang uncomfortably slipped the phone out of her pocket and studied it. They had two bars of signal, which should have been fine. He dialed Dr. M's number, which he had memorized by heart.

"Fang?" Max's mom's voice was frantic. "Where are you guys?! I drove by the theater and you weren't there! Fang, is everything okay?"

"We're fine," Fang said. He looked down at a sleeping Max. "We...ran into something. Can you pick us up at the theater?"

"Stay right there," Dr. M ordered, and the line went dead.

Fang traced lazy circles on Max's stomach, then something occured to him.

"Max?"

Max roused, blinking up at him. "Fang?"

"Did they hurt you?" Fang's breath hitched as he waited for the answer.

"No," Max said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Fang, I'm sure." Max smiled at him a little.

"I swear, if they did, I'll..." His voice cracked at the end.

He clamped his mouth shut to refrain from crying. Instead he pulled her to his chest, speaking into her shoulder, "Everything's going to be alright."

Max nodded. "I think I hurt my arm, though." She eased away from him, onto the opposite side of the bench. She examined her right arm. "I don't think I'm going to be able to write for a while."

"That's okay," Fang said. He reached out and touched her arm tentatively. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Max said.

In the distance, Fang saw two headlights coming for them.

"Here's your phone," He said, handing to to Max. She took it silently.

"What're we going to say?" She said.

"The truth," Fang responded. "I'll do the talking."

Max smirked as much as she could without her lips hurting. "Since when were you good at talking?"

The car came to a stop beside the curb, and Fang got up. He opened his arms toward Max, who shook her head. "I don't need you to carry me."

--

Fang leaned against the headboard, Max's head resting against his chest. A few minutes ago, Max's mom had been fussing over them, but she wasn't good at being angry. In the end, she told Fang he can stay for a little while.

He absentmindedly twisted a lock of Max's brown hair in his fingers.

"Stop," Max said, yawning.

Fang yawned also.

"That means you're empathetic," Max told him. She twisted around so that her chin was resting against his chest now.

"What?" Fang said, looking back at her.

"It means you feel the way I do," Max said, closing her eyes for a second. Another yawn followed, and Fang restrained from yawning, too. "Whenever you look at someone and they yawn, you yawn as well. It simply means you're showing empathy."

Fang smiled.

"Whoa, Fang." Max laughed. "Too much happiness."

"I can't smile anymore?" Fang pouted. "Fine." He went back to being impassive.

"Don't do that," Max said, yawning again. "You...look...cute...when you smile..."

And then she was asleep.

Fang's eyes widened. Max thought he was cute?

"Max?" He whispered, running a hand softly through her hair. He pulled her up gently so that she was tucked in his chest. Capturing her hand in his, the other one snaked up to Max's shoulder and pulled her tightly against him. "G'night," He said, and fell asleep also, wishing that everyday was like this.


	17. Chapter 17: Jealousy

**This chapter's dedicated to Sallafe the Anonymous, who's been my faithful reader since the beginning.**

**

* * *

  
**

Max woke up the next day feeling nice and warm. Sitting up, she glanced around. She'd fallen asleep in her old room; not the room in Jeb's house. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to remember.

Something about a guy named Luke, a dark alley, and Linkin Park. Hm...And Fang had been with her. What had happened, what had happened? And then she recalled the previous night's events.

"Oh," Max said to herself. She searched for Fang, thinking he might be there, but he was nowhere. The pillow beside her was wrinkled and so was the blanket, so maybe he'd left a while ago.

Max frowned. Why didn't he stay?

A knock sounded from the door.

"Come in," Max said, using her fingers to untangle her hair.

"Max? Are you awake already?" Fang peered in.

So, Max thought smugly. He _hadn't_ left.

"What time is it?" Max wondered out loud. The digital clock on her nightstand read 11:30 am.

"Morning," Fang answered a little too late. He opened the door wider, revealing Iggy, Dawn, and Jared. Jake wasn't there, though. Max faintly wondered why.

"Are you okay? Oh, your face looks like it's been hit by a truck," Iggy said. With two long strides, he had closed the distance between them and was sitting next to Max. He kicked off his sneakers and climbed on her bed.

"Fang was right," He said, eyes wide. "Your bed _is_ comfy!"

In peripheral vision, Max saw a flash of hurt cross Jared's face and him turn away.

"I'm fine," She said. "Thank you so much for caring. And how do you know my face looks like it's been hit by a truck?"

"Your mom described you." Iggy grinned. "And she was very descriptive."

Jared approached her quietly, dropping down to sit next to her. He didn't say anything.

"Your mom told us what happened," Dawn said slowly. "And I managed to sneak out. Is it true?"

Max nodded.

"Wow." Dawn exhaled. "I wonder if _I _had gone with Fang..."

Well, you didn't, Max thought angrily. _Me_ and Fang went to the movies. _Me_ and Fang ate at Pizza Hut together. _Me _and Fang spent the whole. Night. _Together._

Fang smirked at her, as if reading her mind.

"Is everything okay up there?" Max's mom called up. "The cookies are ready."

Max licked her lips.

"I'm going down there before Max finishes it," Fang said, and went away with Iggy behind him.

"Dawn," Iggy said. "Come on. The cookies are delicious."

"Okay," Dawn replied, and followed the other two downstairs.

Though Iggy's intentions were pretty clear to Max, she didn't bother yelling at him. Might as well set things right with Jared.

Max idly played with her fingers. She kept her eyes focused on them. And she remembered the fact that she and Jared hadn't had a decent conversation since The Scene. Max swallowed guiltily; she wanted Jared her other best friend back. She wanted things to not be weird.

Jared's arm came up to her shoulder and pressed her against his body.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked the same question as Fang had.

"No." Max's voice was muffled against his shirt. She didn't make a move to pull away and just stayed there, safe in his embrace. The thought of Fang tugged at her brain, and she had a feeling she was watching.

She adjusted her head to look at the doorway. The door was still wide open, and they would have been easily seen if someone came upstairs. But there was no Fang, nor anyone else. Max heard them chatting downstairs.

Soon, Max was lost in the feeling of Jared's hand stroking her hair.

"I was so worried," He murmured.

Max didn't say a word. "Are you mad at me?"

Surprised, Jared held her away at an arm's length. "Why would I be?"

"Iggy...told me." Max looked down.

"Oh."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Max, can we please drop the subject?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Jared sighed. He collapsed on the soft mattress and breathed in deeply. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

Max looked down at him curiously. "What?"

"For pulling that little stunt." Jared closed his eyes.

"What stunt?" Max said, prying him for more information.

"You know." Jared opened an eye to look at her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up," Max admitted.

"Sorry," He said, sitting up. "Do you...want to talk about?"

"Aren't we already?" Max said.

"Max." Jared locked eyes with her.

"I really don't," Max whispered. "Can we just...forget about it?"

Jared nodded, but inside, he thought, How?

--

Dawn's mom found about her sneaking out.

"Mom? I'm at Max's house," she said into the phone. "Yeah, mom, I'm okay. Yeah, I know I'm grounded. But I have an English paper to do, and I really don't understand it...What? I left my stuff? I'm really sorry---Oh, fine. Yeah. Should I go home? Really? Thanks, mom!"

"I love it when parents are easy to persuade," Iggy sighed, sitting criss crossed on the carpeted floor.

"Remember, you guys have to be home before dark," Dr. M said, kissing Angel's forehead. "And please make sure Max doesn't finish the cookies." She grinned at her daughter.

Max rolled her eyes playfully. "Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetie." Dr. M leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then she was gone.

Angel suddenly exclaimed, "I'm bored!"

"Of course you are," Max said. "Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping," Angel replied, disgusted. "He always sleeps. Always. He's so boring."

"Why don't you get Nudge to come over?" Max asked.

"She has violin lessons today." Angel's shoulders sagged as she trudged up the stairs.

"Ange!" Max called, feeling sorry for her. "Um, there's a box of cupcakes in the fridge and..."

"Thank you, Max!" Angel shouted, dashing into the kitchen. She cackled and ran back upstairs, box in hand.

"Just don't finish 'em!" Max called after her.

"No promises!" Angel said, and they all heard her bedroom door close shut.

"But I was going to eat those," Max complained.

"I'd give you doughnuts," Iggy said. "But...I ate the last one."

"Jerk," Max told him.

"Boring Person," Iggy taunted.

"That's so gay!" Max said, saying the first thing that was on her mind.

Iggy, a look of mock hurt on his face, put a hand over his heart. "W-why, Max. I-I never t-thought that'd you..." He burst out fake sobbing.

Dawn chuckled and even Fang smiled a little.

"I hope you aren't gay," Max said in between giggles.

"You better not be," Dawn warned him, and burst out laughing.

"What do you mean?" Iggy's question was drowned out and ignored as the others laughed along.

--

A month passed since then.

Max and Fang were still as close as ever. Iggy still had a small crush on Dawn. Jared...was distant. From Max, at least. He still argued with his brother, made jokes along with Iggy, hung out with Dawn, and played basketball with Fang(Max thought Fang had awesome skills, but she'd never admit that).

One afternoon, they sat on the curb, licking popsicles. All six were there, talking loudly. Fang had put an arm casually around Max's shoulders, and Max didn't seem to mind. Jared turned away to hide his scowl.

"Jared, you're scowling," Dawn noted. She was sitting next to him and couldn't help but notice the emotion on his face. "What's up?"

Fang looked over at them, his arm never leaving its place.

Jared put on a smile. "Nothing. You worry too much, Dawn." He tousled her hair jokingly. Glaring, she fixed it.

"Aw, look at the little hamster," Jake cooed, pointing down at his feet. Max stared.

"Jake, get it!" She said, having a weak spot for animals.

"Why?" Jake scoffed.

"Because," Max said sternly.

"Fine, fine." Jake picked up the small pet tentatively. "I think it's lost."

"Oh, no," Iggy said sarcastically. "It just wanted to go swimming in the sewer."

Jake made a sour face at him. "No sarcasm needed," He muttered. Max set down her popsicle stick and reached out. Placing the hamster on Max's open hands, he studied it. It had black fur with some white freckly spots on some places. Its nose was pink and beady black eyes stared up at him.

"Hey, it's Fang! Emo Hamster Version!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Nice one," Jared flashed her a thumbs up, grinning almost flirtatiously, and Max looked away from him.

"Look at her." She turned to Fang, holding the small animal in her hand. It sniffed her a few times, then opened its mouth and bit her thumb.

"Ah!" Max yelped, throwing it to Fang.

"Bad Fang hamster," Jared laughed, and it almost sounded cruel. No one noticed, but Fang did. The guy Fang, I mean. Not the hamster.

Dawn asked, "What happened to your lovey-dovey atmosphere around it?"

"You mean the same one she creates when she's around Fang?" Iggy said. "Then that must be it."

The others shrieked with laughter, even Fang. Max frowned and studied the hamster, who Fang had set on the ground, and who was sniffing Fang's shoe.

Fang put on a face of disgust and nudged it away gently.

"Fang!" Max scolded. "It just likes your shoe."

Fang shrugged.

"It sure does look a lot like Fang," Dawn remarked. "I wonder..."

"No, we are not long-lost brothers," Fang sighed. "Please...don't get into that."

"Whatever you say, Fangie-poo," Dawn said.

"I have a feeling," Iggy began, and Max managed to kick him in the shin without too much effort.

"Your 'feelings' are always wrong." Max glared.

"I was just going to say--," Iggy protested, and stopped when Max kicked him again.

"Nothing like entertainment on a strangely hot fall day," Jake said contentedly.

Fang was silent for a while. Then he said, "Hey, Max."

Jared's head snapped in his direction. Ever since he heard that Max and Fang had gone to the movies--_together_--he wasn't the same. He barely talked to Max directly, other than the times when they were assigned partners in an assignment.

"Remember that day?" Fang emphasized the word to make sure Max knew what he was talking about.

"Hm?" Max looked at him quizzically.

"That day when we were supposed to go on our 'forest expedition,'" Fang slowly explained. "I...We never got to."

"Are you saying you want to? Now?" A smile spread on Max's face.

"If you want to." Fang blushed madly, looking down. "It's not a date!" He snapped at Jared, who had opened his mouth to say something.

Jared shrunk back, and Max eyed the two boys carefully. Something was going on.

And she didn't know whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Me: Woohoo! 200 reviews; you guys are seriously amazing. I never asked more than once for you to review, yet you still do. -Sigh-**

**Jinx: Do you know how dorky that sounds?**

**Me: Oh, be quiet. Let me wallow in my happiness.**

**Jinx: -rolls eyes-**

**  
~Zikkie(and Jinx)**

**P.S. I might start giving chapter names, but I'm not sure. Go vote on the poll on my profile if you think I should or shouldn't.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Finally

**-coughs violently-**

**Hey. I haven't updated in, like, a week. I'm really sorry. I have a sore throat and I cough from time to time. Three days ago, my mom felt really dizzy, so she called 911 and an ambulance came to get her. My sister also is sick right now. So, I have to do most of the work around the house and take care of my sister. I was super busy. But I managed to find time to write this chapter.**

**Enjoy(And forgive me).  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why did you want to go here today?" Max asked. Fang shrugged.

"Hey, Max, is this the place that you and Fang were going to explore when you were little?" Jared dropped to walk next to Max. She felt very small in the middle of him and Fang. She cautiously glanced at Fang. His teeth were clenched and his walking had turned a little more brisk.

"It is," Max answered Jared shortly. Behind them, she heard Dawn, Jake and Iggy talking, oblivious to the tension. Well, Iggy might have heard; Max knew he had sensitive ears.

"Here," Fang announced. His voice echoed a little in the quiet forest. They stepped into a clearing where a tall willow tree was standing. Max touched the trunk, amazed.

"It's so tall," she murmured.

"It used to be five feet high when I first found it," Fang said, stopping beside her. "And that was six years ago."

Max looked at him in awe. "You helped it grow?"

Fang looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Cute." A low growl came from behind her. "Jared," Max sighed, turning.

Holing his hands up, Jared said, "Wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Max asked skeptically.

"Erasers!" Iggy laughed. It was an inside joke between him and Max; when she'd found him in that cage, he'd told her about wolf hybrids called Erasers.

Still, Max looked worriedly around. No Erasers jumped out and attacked them. No more growls were heard.

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" She said to Jared.

"I'm sure," Jared said, eyes flashing.

"Alright." Max turned back to Fang.

"You think it was him?" He asked her in a low whisper.

"Definitely."

--

"Max, Max, Max! Take me to the fair, _please_?" Angel begged.

"I'm really tired...," Max said, closing her eyes. She was sitting on the couch and Angel was jumping up and down in front of her.

"Mom said we could go," Angel persisted.

"Make mom take you," Max mumbled.

"She needs to sleep," Her younger sister said. "Plus...Gazzy and I...called...Fang...and he said...he'd come."

Max's eyes snapped open. "You. Did. _What_?!"

"And Iggy, too!" Angel added. "He can watch us. You just need to drive us there."

Groaning, Max stood up. She couldn't stay home, since they called Fang. If she didn't come, he'd feel like she ditched him. She took a quick shower and changed into some clothes, then met Angel downstairs. The Gasman was there already.

"I swear, sometimes, it's like you have mind controlling powers," Max joked. They got into the car.

"Are we going to get pulled over?" Gazzy asked, putting on his seat belt.

"No," Max said. "Mom says that I could drive, but only if the place is nearby. Angel, it _is_ nearby, isn't it?"

Angel nodded enthusiastically. "It's in a park!"

"Which park?"

"I dunno."

"Angel!"

"But all it said was a park."

Max rubbed her forehead. "How many parks are near us?"

--

In the end, they had to visit eleven parks before they finally found the one. Angel bounded out the car before Max could even turn off the engine. Gazzy followed in suit.

"Meet me here in two hours!" Max yelled after them.

"Okay!" Angel called back. They disappeared out of sight.

Sighing, Max stepped out of the car and entered the park. It was full of activity and people. Feeling a little claustrophobic, Max hurriedly walked ahead.

"Are you running away from me?" Someone whispered into her ear. With a small yelp, Max skidded to a stop. She turned.

"You made it," Fang said, sounding relieved.

"Did you miss me?" Max smiled cheekily.

Fang didn't answer. He looked around. "Iggy's playing basketball..."

"He's going to win," said Max. "Did...you _want_ to come? I mean, did Angel force you to come? Because if--"

"I wanted to come," Fang cut in. "Now stop being boring."

"You're the one who's being boring," Max retorted. "With your silence and all."

The two looked for something to do. At the same time, they saw the same thing.

"Ferris wheel," Max and Fang said simultaneously. Blushing, Max looked down. Fang took her hand.

"Well?" He looked at her.

Max nodded slowly. "Alright."

The line was medium sized.

"It's going to take so looong," Max complained.

"Hush." Fang bumped her shoulder. "Have patience, little one."

Their turn finally came. As they got in their passenger gondola, quite a lot of people noticed. Wolf whistles erupted from the crowd, and Max glared threateningly at all of them. Fang bumped her shoulder again, a silent gesture that said, Chill.

The ferris wheel started. The whistles were still going on, and Max desperately buried her face in Fang's shoulder.

More claps. More cheers.

Max immediately pulled away. Fang chuckled, amused.

Naturally, their gondola was at the highest point when the ferris wheel stopped. Max peeked down at the operator, who was giving them a thumbs up. Max flipped him off.

"It looks like we're going to be stuck here a while," Fang noted. He leaned back casually.

"Funny. You don't seem affected by this at all," Max grumbled.

"I'm not."

Max stared. Fang met her gaze evenly.

"What?" He asked. "I'm stuck here with the most beautiful girl in the world. No problem."

Eyes wide, mouth opened in shocked, Max started freaking out silently. Fang cupped her chin, and leaned in. Down below, people were shouting, 'Kiss her! Kiss her!'

But for Max and Fang, it was silent. Fang closed his eyes as did Max. The sun started setting in the distance.

And their lips met.


	19. Chapter 19: Surprised

Max squeaked; surprised at the firmness of Fang's hold around her and the fact that they were _kissing. _She pulled away a little too quickly. Her back slammed into the passenger gondola and she almost fell over. Luckily Fang grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

The crowd was still cheering. The ferris wheel started moving again.

There was silence between the two. When it was their turn to get off, the operator clapped Fang on the back. Fang snarled, "Back off."

Max was walking as fast as she could without looking like she was trying to get away from Fang. She dodged many grinning people and had to push aside some of them. She didn't hear Fang calling out to her.

"Excuse me," Max said, finally making it out of the crowd. She felt someone patting her on the back and whirled. Her hand came up and slapped the person right across the cheek.

"You hurt me," Iggy said. "Wow, Max. Hurting the blind kid."

Max sighed and slumped against his lean form. "It's just you."

"Where's Fang?"

"I ditched him."

"What happened back there?" Iggy forced her back on her feet. "I heard some people chanting 'Kiss her!' or something like that."

Ears red, Max turned away. "Some couple got stuck on the ferris wheel and was forced to kiss." It was the truth. Well, partly. She felt Iggy looming behind her. After glancing around quickly, she nodded to herself. No sign of Fang.

"Max...," Iggy said, his tone playful. "That couple wouldn't have happened to be you and..."

"Iggy, shut up!" Max almost shouted.

"You're overusing that phrase," He told her. "Find a new one."

"How about shut your mouth before I decide to stick my foot down your throat?" Max amended.

"Can I have cotton candy?" Iggy asked out of nowhere. Max faintly wondered if he'd heard her threat.

"Pleeeaaase?" Iggy added.

"And you call _me_ childish." Max bought him cotton candy from the nearest stall.

"I wanted the blue one," Iggy whined.

"Iggy. You can't even tell what color they are," Max said.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "I know you know I love cotton candy. _Blue_ cotton candy. And you always get me a pink one to tick me off. Well, you know what? Screw it! Screw you!" He ran away, fake sobbing.

"Why is Iggy acting like a dork?" The Gasman said from beside Max. Angel giggled.

"Dork," she echoed. Max smiled and patted her head.

She said, "Go and have fun."

Angel tugged on her shirt. "Can I have cotton candy, too?"

Unable to refuse her, Max bought another. She handed it to the six-year old.

"How about me?" Gazzy said.

"Share," Max said. "I'm sure Angel can't finish that all by herself."

Then the two siblings were running off to somewhere. Max scouted the area for Iggy. She found him eating cotton candy while admiring some balloons. _Even though he was blind._

"Oh, Iggy." Max shook her head and walked off to the bathroom. The line was unbelievable. Feeling vulnerable, Max stood at the end of the line.

Fang, somehow, appeared behind her.

"Fang, you pervert," Max said, waggling a finger at him. She knew he had come to talk to her; and she really didn't want to talk about it.

Fang wasn't fazed. "Well, you _have_ missed six years of my life."

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"I don't know, Max. _Can_ you go to the bathroom? I don't want to know."

"...You know what I meant."

A genuine smile came over Fang's face. It immediately made Max's heart start beating faster. Why didn't he smile much?

She missed those days when they'd both wrestle, trying to get the best of each other. Afterwards they'd have some kind of lemonade and cookie fight--it was like a routine. And after that, Max would get scolded by her mom, but not much, because she wasn't good at being angry.

"I miss those days, too," Fang said quietly, the smile gone. "Max, I--" He stopped short, running a hand through his dark hair.

Max waited. She wished she'd said no to Angel. She wished she hadn't gotten on the ferris wheel with Fang. She wished the kiss would never had happened. Because because of that, they wouldn't be able to have a comfortable conversation**(A/N: The sentence makes sense. :D)**.

"I'm sorry," Fang finally said.

"For what?" Max wanted to ask. He had done nothing. Why was he sorry.

"Sorry," Fang repeated, then he was walking away from her.

She wanted to say his name. Tell him he did nothing wrong. But her mouth was frozen, hanging open an inch wide. Why hadn't she done anything? Now he was gone.

Iggy came back. Max didn't notice the tears in his eyes.

"I don't need any of your advice," she snapped.

"It's the Gasman," Iggy said, his tone pleading. "S-some guy t-t-tried to take Angel and Gazzy...just come on."

"What?!" Max demanded. "Where are they? Iggy--"

"Over there!" Iggy cut in sharply. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the merry go round. Some people had gathered, forming a circle. In the distance, Max heard the wail of a siren.

"Is he hurt bad?" She asked worriedly.

"The guy had a gun. He fired it at Gazzy, and, Max..." Iggy stopped and buried his face in his hands.

"It's going to be okay," Max promised him. "I promise. Like I promised I'd get you of Jeb's old lab, remember? I promise. I promise."

"He got shot," Iggy forced out. "Gazzy got shot. I heard the bang. I heard someone scream. Where were you, Max?"

She ignored his question and pushed her way to the middle. She heard Angel crying out her name. She reached them. By now, the sirens were getting louder and louder and more people were coming together.

"Give me some space!" Max growled. She dropped down to hr knees next to Angel. She stared at Gazzy's still body, horrified. "Ange, go with Iggy."

"No," Angel sobbed. "I want to find that guy and--and--"

"Angel, please, don't argue now," Max said desperately. She saw the blood trickling out of the Gasman's shoulder. Angel stood up shakily and ran off.

The fifteen-year old lifted the smaller boy into her arms. People parted aside, both to let Max through and the medics to get Gazzy.

"What happened?" A policeman said, starting to lift Gazzy off Max's hold.

"No!" Max immediately said. She turned away from him, hugging Gazzy close. She put him down herself on the stretcher. She kissed his forehead.

"He better be okay," she warned the medics. "If the result is otherwise, I will murder you all."

"Calm down, ma'm. Now, we need you to come with us and answer some questions...," The same policeman said.

Shaking with anger, Max let herself be dragged away. In peripheral vision she saw Fang looking determined to get to her. He pushed past several people.

Not wanting to face him, Max followed the medics and the policeman into the ambulance. The back doors were slammed shut and the engine started. Max looked out the window again. Iggy was standing among the crowd, holding Angel's hand, listening intently to her descriptions of the scene.

"Please be okay," Max mumbled under her breath, clasping her hands together. She closed her eyes and forced the image of a broken-looking Gazzy out of her head. _Think happy thoughts,_ she told herself. _Think about...good times. Nice people. Warm, fuzzy thoughts._

And guess who popped into her mind first?

Fang.


	20. Chapter 20: Guardian Angel

"What happened?" Dr. M almost screeched. She barged in the room. Max was sitting in a chair beside the Gasman, who was laying on a white bed. His face was pale, his torso bare. She could see where the bullet had hit him.

Max looked up.

"Where's Angel?" Her mom stopped beside Gazzy's bed. "Where?"

"With Iggy," Max answered. "And probably Fang. They'll take care of her." Then she told her what had happened.

Dr. M sighed and collapsed into another chair. "Is he doing okay?"

Max nodded. "The damage is pretty bad, but he's healing," she said, looking at her brother. "He's going to be fine, mom."

Her mom rubbed her forehead. "I was so worried. I knew one of the doctors who worked here and he called me and told me about Gazzy. I immediately took off from work."

"I'll take care of him," Max said solemnly. "Go back. I'll take him home as soon as he can walk. I swear."

"No, no. They'll understand."

"Mom."

"It's okay, sweetie."

Max squeezed herself in the chair. Dr. M stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort.

"What did you do?" She asked. "At the fair."

"It was fun," Max replied simply. "Although the line for the bathroom was huge, and Iggy kept whining about cotton candy." She didn't speak of the Kiss.

--

"Max, I'm dropping you off at home," Dr. M said. Max roused and blinked. She'd fallen asleep on the chair.

"No," She mumbled. "I'm fine."

"It's nine o'clock. Come on. Before it gets too dark."

Max made noises of protest as her mom dragged her outside and into the car. The trip home was silent.

"I'm visiting him. First thing tomorrow," Max said.

"Get some rest first. And Fang, Iggy, and Angel will probably be wondering what happened." She half-dragged Max to her bedroom and helped her into bed.

"I'll come home in a few hours," Dr. M whispered, kissing her forehead.

"G'night," Max said, her eyes fluttering shut. She heard the door close and the sound of the car pulling out of the driveway. After a few minutes, she sat up.

"Come out," She said, yawning. Fang emerged from her closet with Angel and Iggy crawled out from under her bed. Angel threw herself onto Max and started sobbing into her shoulder. Max pulled her close.

"Is he okay?" Angel sniffled.

"He's doing fine," Max assured her. She glanced at Fang, who was watching impassively.

"It's my fault," Angel wailed. "I was the one who--"

"It's not," Max interrupted. "It's that guy's fault, okay? It's not your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen."

"I wish I did," Angel said. "Then I could have known that that guy was really a wolf and--"

"Wolf?" Max let go of Angel. "What wolf?"

"The guy," Angel said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "He was wearing some wolf costume, and then he transformed into a human. I thought he was cool so when he called me over, I came over."

Max looked at Iggy, whose hands were clenched. She knew what was going through his mind: had the guy been an Eraser? If he was, what was he doing there? Why did he try to take Angel?

"I'm pretty sure it was just a magic trick," She said, rubbing Angel's back. "Now why don't you go to bed? I'll have to come home to Jeb's house before he notices the fact that I've been missing a lot."

Angel nodded, slid off the bed, and trudged to her room. Once they heard the door close shut, the two boys stared at Max expectantly. She was getting up, putting her jacket on.

"You don't have to go back to him," Fang said.

"I know," Max said, not looking at him. "But if he finds out that you're here and you and I are hanging out, he's gonna figure out that my mom is here. And he'll make us move away."

"The Max I know will fight back," Fang whispered.

"Maybe this isn't a situation where I have to fight back." Max looked at him. "I don't want to lose you again, Fang. I really don't."

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because when Jeb tries to take you away, we'll both kick his butt."

"He's going to use Iggy."

"How, Max?"

"When I was, like, nine or so, I tried to escape. He said he won't return Iggy's eyesight back if I do."

Fang glanced at Iggy. "No offense, but he seems to be fine without his sight."

Iggy nodded. "I told her that, but she wouldn't listen..."

"You deserve to see, Iggy," Max said softly. "And I know that you want to see again."

He didn't say anything and instead walked downstairs. "I'll meet you back at the house," He called over his shoulder.

Silence ensued.

"I should go," Max said, excusing herself. She started out the room, but Fang stepped in front of her. He enveloped her into a hug.

"I'll stay with Angel until your mom comes home," He said into her hair.

Max nodded and slightly pushed him off. "Thanks." She both liked the hug and felt uncomfortable with it.

"Max," Fang said. Max looked down.

"Never mind," He said after a while. "Good night."

After squeezing her hand reassuringly, he gestured towards the stairs. Silently, Max walked down and walked out of the house. She started her walk to Jeb's.

When she reached the sidewalk, she couldn't help but look back. Fang was looking out the window, watching. Making sure no one jumped out and attacked her. Made sure she was safe. He was like her guardian angel.


	21. Chapter 21: Linger

**A Month Later**

Max and Fang pretty much skirted around each other since the fair. Fang only talked to her when he asked about the Gasman, and if they were assigned to be partners. He didn't come over to Dr. M's house as often as he used to.

Nudge noticed.

They were all gathered in Dr. M's dining room. Angel had invited her over. Max and Fang were there, too. Iggy wasn't, to Nudge's disappointment. The way he acted even though he was blind was...amazing.

She sat herself beside the Gasman, who was healing miraculously quickly. His upper chest was bandaged, where the bullet wound was. Max was sitting on the other side of Nudge. Fang was sitting beside Angel, who was sitting beside Gazzy.

"Aren't you going to--" Nudge started to say to Max.

"Nah," Max shook her head. "If I do, I'll drop a cookie and he'll be there to see it and he's going to remind me of something again." She smiled, but anyone could tell it was forced.

Her mom brought over a plate full of cookies. Nudge inhaled the scent, almost drooling. They seemed to have the same effect on everyone, especially Max. She was first to grab a cookie and eat it within three bites.

"Awesome," Max sighed, then dove for the plate again. For a second, Nudge thought everything was fine.

And then came the movie.

Angel sat on one couch with Gazzy, Nudge squished in the middle. Max and Fang shared one couch, Fang on one side, Max on the other. There was a gaping hole in the middle.

"On better days, they usually cuddle up with each other," Angel whispered over to Nudge. They both giggled, earning glares from Max, who seemed to have overheard.

The movie started and Dr. M had to leave for work. Fang offered to stay with Angel and Dr. M showered him with kisses and thank you's. Nudge could swear she saw Max roll her eyes.

--

"Do you like Fang?" Angel asked in her best 'innocent' voice.

"Of course." Max ruffled her hair as she closed the door.

"But you weren't cuddling with him earlier."

"Sitting together. We weren't sitting together."

"Whatever you say. Did something happen?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Angel looked up at her older sister. She added, "Will you tell me?" right before Max said, "Yes."

"You will!" Angel squealed.

"No! It was an accident and nothing happened and..." Max groaned and slipped her jacket on. "Drop the subject."

"Will you tell me tomorrow?"

"No."

--

Fang gathered enough wits to talk to Max at school the next day. He found her staring out at the big windows in the cafeteria, her lunch untouched.

"Aren't you hungry?" He sat down beside her.

"Not today." She shook her head.

"Good."

"...What?"

"You're talking to me."

"Oh."

Fang ate his lunch in silence. When Max got up to dump her tray, he followed. They went out to the parking lot together.

"So...about the fair...," Fang began.

"Yeah?" Max asked, looking at him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I shouldn't have..."

But to his surprise, Max was suddenly hugging him.

"I miss you," she said into his shirt.

He knew what she meant. "Can we go back to being friends?"

"Friends."

"Yeah?"

"Okay."

Fang thought he caught a hint of disappointment in her voice. Or was it relief?

He noticed the gold chain around her neck. He smiled. "You're still wearing that."

"The only piece of jewelry I actually wear." Max laughed. She lifted the necklace as much as she could.

Fang almost, _almost_ kissed her cheek. Instead, he said, "Thanks. It makes me feel special."

"It should," Max said. "Because you are."

He couldn't help but blush. "Thanks."

"You said that already." Max smirked.

"Is it suddenly against the law to say something twice?" He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I don't think so."

"One day, I'm going to be the world ruler and _make_ it a law," Max said smoothly. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Fang pulled away and blinked.

"Is Max turning...girly?" He asked with fake shock.

Max rolled her eyes. "You _like_ me girly?"

"You _like_ me smiling?" Fang countered.

Max replied, "Yes." And then she turned and walked over to Iggy, who apparantly was still in his childish state. He was examining a worm. As in _looking_ at it.

Iggy.

He's one of a kind.

--

Fang was kneeling beside Gazzy's bed, reading him a bedtime story.

"And they all lived happily ever after," He finished softly. The Gasman was asleep, cuddled up with a pillow. On the other side of the room, Angel was asleep in her own bed. Fang leaned over to kiss the Gasman's forehead. Then he stood and closed the book up and returned it on the shelf. He turned off the lights as he exited the room.

"Good story," Max said. She was sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Dressed in pajamas and some strands of hair out of place, she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Tired?" Fang sat down next to her.

"Absolutely." Max yawned. Fang turned her head to face his.

"Go get some sleep," he whispered.

"I've got to open the door for mom. Her house keys somehow disappeared from her keychain," Max answered.

"I'll do it," Fang offered.

Max ducked her head and turned away, chuckling nervously. "Okay." She turned back to Fang, smiling.

Fang reached out. He fixed her hair, smoothing down the strands that were sticking up and running his fingers through her hair once. Their eyes met briefly, and Fang felt time stop.

"I-I'm off to bed, then," Max stammered. She stood up a little too quickly and walked away. "Thanks again," She called over her shoulder. She shot a smile at him and entered her room, Once the door was shut, she leaned against it.

Running her hands through her hair, she couldn't help but feel so confused.

--

Fang leaned against Max's door, rubbing the back of his neck. "I love you," he whispered, and stayed there for a little more, savoring the feeling of her hair and the warmth of her smile.


	22. Chapter 22: Taken

Fang heard the doorbell ring. He roused from his sleeping place on the recliner and looked around. Dr. M's coat had been thrown carelessly onto the dining table, and her shoes were present. So who was at the door?

Being careful not to make any loud noises, he crept to the front door. He looked through the peephole tentatively, as if a knife was going to stab him in the eye.

The person was Jeb.

Fang staggered back. What should he do? Max was still upstairs, wasn't she?

He ignored the second time the doorbell rang. Frozen, he watched the windows beside the door, cautious. Curtains were hung in front of it, so he doubted that Jeb could see through them. Then he saw the shadow. It stayed near a window and Fang ducked into the kitchen.

His heart raced.

"Fang?" The sound of Dr. M's voice startled him. He peeked out from the kitchen and pressed a finger to his lips, pointing to the door with his free hand. Dr. M nodded and silently walked to the peephole and peered through.

She cursed under her breath softly and took a step back. "Get Max and the others in the basement," She whispered.

Fang obeyed.

Within a few minutes, they were in the basement except Max's mom.

"What's happening?" The Gasman asked, blinking up at Fang.

He didn't answer.

Max held Fang's hand and squeezed in reassurance. He turned to look at her and she met his gaze.

_He's not going to take me away,_ her eyes said.

The basement door opened. "Hide," Max hissed. She half-shoved her two siblings underneath and worn out bed. Looking around, she spotted Angel's old kitchen playset. Fang knew what she was thinking and they both hid behind it, trying their best not to make a sound.

A small snarl came. Fang slowly craned his head to see a wolf-like creature sniffing the air.

"Eraser?" He whispered to Max. Max also peered from their hiding place.

"Yeah." She nodded.

The Eraser examined the only small window in the basement. Light filtered through it, making the room brighter and Max feeling for vulnerable. She watched as the Eraser started to walk towards the bed. Underneath, Angel was visibly trying hard not to cry. The Gasman had covered his ears and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"We've got to do something," Max murmured to herself. She reached for a decayed piece of candy and threw it towards the window. It sailed through the air and hit the glass with a _thunk_.

The Eraser growled and raced upstairs, probably to go outside and inspect.

Max's breaths came out in short puffs of air as she clamped her mouth shut. Were they gone? Was Jeb going to come down?

Nothing happened for awhile.

There was a crash all of the sudden, loud footsteps, and the sound of a car starting.

They were leaving.

Fang restrained Max from stepping out. He whispered, "Could be a trap."

Max nodded stiffly, her fists clenched.

The basement was quiet, except for the tiny whimpers that Angel was making.

"I think we're fine now." Fang stood. Max ran across the room to Angel, who had started crying.

"M-max. W-w-what was t-that?" Angel sobbed. "Is mommy okay?"

"She's fine." Max hoped. She gestured to Fang. "You and your brother stay here for a minute, okay? I'll make sure they really left."

"Don't go!" Angel pleaded. "They might take you."

"They won't." Max pulled free from Angel's grasp and jogged upstairs, trying her best to look calm. The basement door opened with a creak.

"Mom?" Max stepped onto the carpeted floor. "Mom." Her eyes wandered around the room and found that the lamp on the side table was on the floor. She walked slowly to the mess, looking around the floor. Where was her mom?

Max called out again. No one answered her.

Panic started to fill up her mind. Did they take her?

"Is she here?" Fang's voice was soft. He stepped up beside her. Max turned. She almost threw herself on him, her arms hugging him tightly around his chest. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

Fang's arms came up to her back and he murmured words of comfort.

"Where's mommy?" The Gasman asked.

Sniffling, Max pulled away. "She's going to the police to report Jeb," She lied. "She should be back soon."

"Good." The Gasman nodded. "Jeb deserves to be in prison."

"Yes, he does," Max said softly. "I'm going to go back to my own house, okay? Fang will take care of you. I've got to fill Iggy in on what happened." Actually, she wanted to check if Jeb was home and if he really took her mom.

"Bye bye, Max." Angel gave her a brief hug.

"Be back soon, alright?" Fang said to her. They locked eyes and Max nodded.

"I'll...text you." She said, looking down. "Do you still have my number?"

When they were little, Dr. M had bought two cellphones for them, even though they'd never need them at that time. "Good to be prepared," She'd said. Then she made sure that Fang had Max's number and Max had his. Fang always carried his around, since he feared that he and Max would get separated somehow. Max had laughed at that, but carried hers around, too, nonetheless.

The memory hit Max like a hurricane. Wiping her eyes furiously, she looked at Fang, waiting for an answer.

"I do," He said. "Now get going."

Max nodded and walked out the door. "Jeb, you better have a death wish."


	23. Chapter 23: Recoil

The first thing that Max did when she arrived at her house was kick the door down. It flew right off the hinges and came crashing against the other side of the room. She heard other things collapse and break.

"Iggy!" She called inside. It was eerie. "Iggy," She repeated. As if Jeb might attack her any minute, she quietly stepped inside. She half-expected the door to slam shut, but it didn't. Peering around, she wondered where Iggy was.

"Max," Iggy rasped. He staggered upright, leaning heavily against the dining table.

"What happened?" Max demanded. In two long strides, she was at his side, supporting his arm.

"Jeb." Iggy wiped his mouth with his sleeve, staining the white fabric with...blood.

"What did he do?" Max leaned around him and bit her lip hard. "Iggy...," She whispered, seeing the deep scar that ran across his cheek.

"I'm fine," He answered gruffly. His chapped lips started bleeding again and he wiped them once more. "Where's Fang? And the others?"

"Back at my mom's," Max quickly answered. "Here--"

"No!" Iggy yelped. "M-max, a while before you arrived, Jeb had your mom. He was expecting you to be back here. But you weren't. When he realized you must have been back at the other house, he dragged Dr. Martinez with him to the car and sped off." He took a deep breath and continued shakily, "Your mom...she was unconscious."

Max fisted Iggy's sleeve. "Did she stir? Did she wake up at least once or something?"

"No," Iggy said.

"Fang doesn't know," Max said softly. "I have to go back."

"Go." Sightless eyes. 'Looking' at her.

"I'll be back," She promised, squeezing his hand.

And she was on the move again.

--

The door was open. Bad sign.

Max walked in. Angel was curled up on the couch and the Gasman was watching TV. Dr. Martinez, her mom, could be heard humming from the kitchen.

"What?" Max mumbled.

"Max!" Angel squealed. She jumped over the couch, ran over to her older sister, and gave her a big bear hug.

"Angel." Max smiled. "You're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Angel giggled. She poked Max in the stomach. "Tag, you're it!"

"Angel, wait--!" Max yelped. She needed to talk to her. Where was Fang? Had Jeb come back? Why did he leave her mom?

"Max, hey." Dr. M stepped out from the kitchen, smiling. "Are you okay? You look stressed."

Max sighed in relief and hugged her mom. "I'm so glad..."

"Everything's fine, Max," Dr. M chuckled. She walked back in the kitchen. "I'm cooking dinner. You want to stay?"

"N-no thanks," Max stammered. This all seemed fake somehow. Angel was sweeter, Dr. M was acting like she hadn't been kidnapped...

And where was Fang?

The question tugged at Max's brain.

She sat down next to the Gasman. "Hey, Gaz. Where'd Fang go?"

He turned to her. His face was blank. "I don't know."

--

The bus stop was Fang-less the next day. Iggy was glum. Not even Dawn could cheer him up.

Jake and Jared were having their usual arguments.

Max was considering the idea of the whole scene with Jeb being a dream or hallucination, but the scar on Iggy's cheek was still there. She hadn't told him about how weird her mom, Angel and Gazzy had been acting. She only told him that Dr. M had managed to escape and was now okay. When he asked about Fang, she just shrugged and said, "He must have went home."

She looked at the dying grass. Winter was coming soon. The air was already chilly, but Max was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt and ripped jeans. She had no jacket. She didn't feel cold. She felt numb.

A jacket was thrown over her.

"Hey," Jared said, coming to stand beside her. "Are you all right?"

Max tugged the jacket off. "I'm not cold."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"Really," Max said firmly. The bus appeared around the corner and screeched to a stop in front of the curb. Max silently got on. She sat down a seat and leaned against the window.

Fang, Fang, Fang.

He'd always be sitting next to her, except he'd be the one against the window...

"Max."

Hoping it was Fang, Max looked up. It was just Jared, looking over from his seat.

"Where's Fang?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Max snapped.

The bus stopped to pick up more kids, and Jared managed to quickly switch seats. He placed his backpack on the floor and looked at the girl next to him.

"I don't know," Max repeated. "I wonder. But I don't know. Please, just don't ask..." She turned her attention back to the window.

Someone put their hand on her arm. "Max." Jared's hand was warm on her skin. He gently turned her around and pressed her against his body, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Max didn't know what to do. She was so confused. Just so confused.

Jared pulled back. He ignored everyone's stares and slumped back into his seat, his blond hair falling into his eyes.

"Buzz off," Max growled at a particular staring kid. She flipped him off.

Next to her, Jared chuckled. A smile crept onto Max's face.

"Thank you," She said. "For--"

"It's okay," Jared interrupted. "What are best friends for?"

But Max was beginning to wonder if Jared wanted to be more.

The thought scared her.

So when Jared's hand somehow found its way holding hers, she recoiled from his touch.


	24. Chapter 24: Burning Touch

"I'm sure he's okay," Dawn said as she loaded her backpack into her locker.

"He is. I know he is," Max saod confidently. She took out her gigantic English textbook and her math binder. Why did school supplies have to be so heavy? Max couldn't wait until the day was over. Or, at least, couldn't wait until she had a chance to go back to her locker.

Her first period was science, and she didn't have a lab partner. Naturally, Jared offered, but Max refused him politely and chose Jake instead. She silently thanked whoever made it so that the twins were in her class.

"Now, everyone, turn to page 197," The teacher instructed. "I want you to read up to page 199 and perform the experiment on page 200. Make sure you read the directions carefully."

Once everyone got to work and the noise level grew loud, Jake said to Max, "Jared seems pretty miffed."

Max busily started reading in her book. "Well, you can't please everyone."

"So, where's Fang?" Jake skipped to the experiment and read over the materials needed.

"On a vacation," Max lied. She sighed when she realized that Jake was going to start without her. So she skipped to the experiment directions also. "If we make something explode, I'm blaming it on you."

"No worries. I'll do just fine." Jake smirked and put on goggles.

"Jeez, we need goggles for this one?" Max remarked, putting on hers.

"We're supposed to make a purple cloud rise...," Jake mumbled. "I can do better than this. You should see New Year's."

"I was there. Sixth grade. My house was a few blocks away from yours," Max said. "I'm in the middle of getting out of the shower and I hear this boom. So I slip and fall back into the bathtub."

Jake cackled. "My dad grounded me for a whole month. No video games, no TV."

"But, let me guess," Max said. "You somehow found a way--"

"--to do that stuff behind his back," Jake finished dismissively. "Of course."

"Sometimes I wonder if you and Iggy are long lost brothers." Max poured some sodium chloride into one of the vials.

Jake scoffed. "My hair is not match for his." He flicked his head from side to side and stopped to look at Max with a grin. "What do you think?"

"Childish."

"At least I don't fuss over people who don't capitalize my name."

"Iggy told you, didn't he?"

"Of course."

"I thought so."

--

Max hummed as she poked her pizza with her straw.

"It's pizza, not milk," Jared said, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Well, I can _say_ it's milk," Max said.

"You can _say_ it's milk, and you can even go as far as trying to eat it with a straw." Jared picked up his pizza and took a bite. "It's like saying a shark is chocolate, so you try to eat it. The only difference is is that you don't make it in the end."

"Well, it _is _possible to choke on pizza..." Max laughed and Jared joined in.

_Best friends moment occurring..._

"Hey, guys!" Iggy sat in front of Max, followed by Jake.

_...Best friends moment over._

"So...," Max said. "Is Dawn sitting with us today?"

"No, some kid named Dylan is going out with her. She's eating with them," Iggy said, sounding spiteful.

"Ig, what's wrong?" Max nudged his foot under the table.

Iggy didn't answer and angrily stabbed at his pizza with his fork. Max thought she heard him swear under his breath and she smirked. She knew exactly what was going on.

Her gaze lingered on him for a second, then she turned her attention back to her deformed pizza. For some time there, she'd forgotten about Fang.

"He'll be back," Jared said, as if he read her mind. "Don't worry." He patted her back. His touch burned.

--

Fang didn't come back the next day. Or the next. Max managed to keep her hysterics all bottled up, but she wanted badly to check if he was all right. Really badly.

So there she stood, in front of Fang's house. The sky was dark and there were barely any stars. It was probably past midnight. Cassie's car wasn't in the driveway and all the lights were off.

Max went around the back, feeling the familiarity of this routine. She found the old ladder, which was now covered in cobwebs, and pushed it against the wall. She didn't care if she was making loud noises; she just wanted to make sure Fang was okay.

Gripping the sides tightly, she started climbing up. When she reached Fang's window, she launched into her usual lock picking technique and within seconds, Fang's window had cluttered onto the floor inside. The room was dark. Max had a brief flashback of that time when she'd found Fang crying, and she gritted her teeth. Since she'd grown, it was a little harder to get through the window. Still, she managed to slip through and land on the floor on her knees.

She felt her way to a lamp and turned it on. Light filtered through the room.

"Fang?" She said when she noticed that the bed was empty. She checked underneath and looked into the closet, just in case he was playing some sort of trick on her.

She felt small as she climbed into Fang's bed. It was now bigger, since he'd noticeably grown taller. The covers were still black, though.

Hugging one of his pillows close to her, Max closed her eyes. She inhaled the scent of the pillow. It smelled like Fang. Her face contorted in emotional pain and she buried her face into the pillow. She refused to cry.

"Good night," she thought she heard Fang say. Her eyes opened immediately. But the room was still dark, the window was still open. With a sigh, she turned the lamp off and drifted off to sleep, right in Fang's bed.

She didn't care if Cassie found her. At the moment, all she wanted was her best friend.


	25. Chapter 25: Breathtaking

He was sure it would kill him. The pain was excruciating; when has it been not?

How long had he been captivated? Six hours? A day? Two days? Max must be worried sick…

The drill started up again, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't know what they were doing to him. Still, he lay on his chest atop some sort of desk, a woman leaning over his bare back and doing something.

The boy hissed in pain as cold metal dug into his back, and soon, the pain came again. Agonizing pain, searing through his flesh.

--

_Max had found him. He was standing beside a small stream, head cast toward the ground. His dark bangs fell in front of his face.  
_

_She raced to him. "You're okay," She said, hugging him tightly. "Don't ever go away like that again."  
_

_Fang's arms slowly came up her back and pulled her close to him. "I won't."  
_

_"What happened to you?" Max stepped back, taking in his appearance. Black t-shirt. Dark jeans. His familiar eyes. His hair was still overlong. It still covered his eyes.  
_

_"I'll explain later…I want to show you something first." Fang looked at her.  
_

_"O-of course," Max said, wondering what it was.  
_

_"Don't be scared," Fang said softly. He took a step back also and Max saw two black bulges rising from his back.  
_

_"Fang, behind you!" She exclaimed.  
_

_"It's okay, it's okay," He kept repeating. The two black things became larger and then seemed to expand. And before she knew it, she was looking at Fang, midnight black wings sprouting from his back.  
_

_ "Fang…," She whispered._

--

Max awoke, gasping, clawing at the bed sheets. She blinked, looking around. Still in Fang's room.

With a sigh, she collapsed, sinking into the warm blanket. The dream had been so real, it scared her. But Fang can't have wings, right?

She tentatively got out of his bed. It was a miracle that she hadn't been caught. She blushed, even though no one was there to see it. The window was still open when she walked over to it. Cool air whistled past and greeted her bare skin.

Shivering, she looked down. The ladder was gone.

The truth jolted her. The ladder was gone?

Max squinted her eyes. She would jump, but she could have broken some bones. Dang, why did Fang's room have to be on the highest floor of their house?

At the same time, Max was smart enough to know that she couldn't go downstairs and out through the front door. Cassie might be home. Max didn't want to risk checking.

She swung her leg out and stayed put for a while, her breathing becoming labored. She slowly lifted her other leg and twisted herself around so she was sitting on the windowsill facing the outside. Now, she could see the ladder laying on the grass. It looked like it had been knocked down, but by what?

"Concentrate," Max told herself. "Carefully..." She felt around the exterior of the house with her foot, trying to find a ledge or something to support her. She gripped the windowsill tightly and twisted her body once more. She maneuvered herself down slowly, until she was hanging. Her feet dangled in the air, constantly bumping into the wall. Another window. There should be another window right below Fang's window, right?

Her fingers ached, but she forced herself to hold on a little longer.

_Okay, Max, think. Is there really a window down there?_

An image of Fang's house came to her straight away and she smiled. Last time she recalled, Cassie's bedroom window should be right below Fang's...

"On three," Max whispered to herself. "One."

Her fingers hurt.

"Two."

She could feel herself slipping.

"Thr--Whoa!" Max almost screamed. She was falling now. She tried to dig her fingers into the wall, but they still hurt, so she winced and pulled back.

"Gotcha!" Her fall was cushioned by another body. Her mystery savior stumbled to the ground with her still in their arms.

"So...heavy...," They wheezed.

Max immediately burst into tears, flinging herself at whoever. She sobbed into his shirt, saying incoherent sentences like, "Fang...gone...nev' comi' ba'...!"

"Ssh, ssh," She heard the stranger say.

_Please be Fang,_ she thought with naive hope.

"Max, are you all right?" He murmured against her neck.

Sniffling, Max scooted away from him. It wasn't Fang. Fang's voice was deeper; this one sounded different.

"What were you doing?" Jared asked in a hoarse whisper.

"What were _you_ doing?" Max shot back. She wiped her eyes one swipe of her arm.

"I knew you were upset about Fang, so I thought I'd...I don't know. Check on him, I guess." Jared looked down.

Max bit her lip. He cared.

_Well, of course he does. _

"You're okay, right?" He asked.

"Of course." Max nodded. "Thank you."

Jared studied her, then stood up. He helped her to her feet.

"I guess I'll...," Max murmured.

However, she was cut short when Jared had pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she started feeling guilty.

_But Jared loves you,_ a part of her said.

_What about Fang? _Max thought silently.

_Fang is Fang. He's your best friend, _it replied

_But...what if I want to be more? _Max asked, a little afraid.

_What if he doesn't?_

_He kissed me, though..._

_Kisses can mean nothing, _the voice hissed.

Max slowly, ever so slowly pulled herself back. She couldn't decide if she liked the kiss or not.

If it was nice or stupid.

Right or wrong.

Caring or decieving.

Breathtaking or heart breaking.


	26. Chapter 26: Serene

A pair of hands threw him out into the night. He landed on the sidewalk, coughing as the truck sped away. He was shirtless and cold and thirsty and miserable.

He looked up with effort. He recognized the street name and slowly staggered to his feet. This was Max's street. His house would be so far away…

_I could run._

But what if someone saw him?

_I could just stop by Max's…_

In this case, he'd have to risk it. He didn't want Max to seem him like this.

Despite the cool air he felt warm and feverish. Thinking about those things they'd done to him…

He shuddered.

No one seemed awake. All the windows were dark and no cars were driving past. This was his chance.

With a sudden burst of energy, he lurched forward. His feet pounded against the sidewalk, and everything became quiet. Could they hear him?

Paranoia crept into his veins. What if they came back for him? What if they hadn't meant to let him go?

The shrill sound of a police siren cut into the air. It surprised him so much that he stumbled for a second and fell down.

Facing the sky and breathing hard, he closed his eyes.

_Someone had seen me…  
_

_Someone had seen me…_

_--  
_

Max lay on her bed, her mind clouded. First of all, Jeb had mysteriously disappeared. Her mom and siblings were still acting weird. And Jared…

Her cellphone vibrated on her bedside table. Biting her lip, she lifted the device to her face. Another text from Jared. One of the many he'd be sending in the past hour.

Max didn't reply to it. She put it back down and stared at the ceiling. Iggy was downstairs eating dinner by himself. Earlier, she'd refused the food and said she wasn't hungry.

But now she just felt even more guilty.

Her bed creaked a little as she slipped out. As she walked towards the door, she caught a glimpse of a dark shape running. Mystified, she looked out.

The person suddenly fell down on their back. Max could see that it was a boy. And shirtless.

After grabbing one of her extra large t-shirts, she raced downstairs.

"Max--" Iggy said, but she was already out the door.

Max could hear the police sirens. She'd have to hurry.

The boy was unmoving now.

Oh, no. Is he dead? Max thought. She knelt down next to him, peering at his face.

It was Fang.

"Oh, my god. Fang," Max whispered. She lifted his head and felt something underneath him. She dipped her head to look.

"Max."

Her attention snapped back to Fang. His eyes were blinking open.

Max pulled the shirt over his head and helped him to his feet. "Can you walk?"

Fang's head just lolled back and then he was out cold again. The police sirens were getting terribly louder. Max looked behind her. Iggy was standing in the doorway, looking confused.

"Iggy, help!" Max cried.

Iggy heard the desperation in her voice and ran to her.

"Who is this?" Iggy asked.

"Fang." Max struggled to her feet, trying to lift Fang's body. "Help me get him inside."

"You take his left shoulder," Iggy said, supporting Fang's right. "Hurry. The neighbors are waking up."

The trip back in their house was hard, but at least the police didn't catch them. Max cleared the dining table, hurriedly putting the dishes and the food on the counter. Iggy set Fang's limp body down.

Fang mumbled something.

"Can you turn him over? I think there's some damage on his back," Iggy said.

"No!" Fang ground out. He shook his head weakly. "I'm okay. I jus' got los'."

Max took hold of his hand. "Fang, the last time I checked, you don't get lost in your own neighborhood. Especially after you've lived there for more than six years."

"Bu' I'm okay," Fang protested. He opened his eyes as if to prove it. "This shirt's too small."

"I'll go get one of mine," Iggy said to Max. He went upstairs.

Max stared down at Fang, who was looking around aimlessly.

"Where were you?" She asked softly.

"House." Fang gave her a 'no duh' look.

"What about school?" Max persisted.

"I was sick," Fang told her. He reached up with his free hand and wiped a tear that was rolling down Max's cheek. "Don't worry."

Max gulped. She wanted to tell him that she knew he was lying. Because a night ago, she'd snuck into his room and he wasn't there.

"Something bothering you?" Fang asked.

"No." Max shook her head. She smiled, and then Iggy returned with one of his white shirts.

"White," Fang said, sounding disgusted. But he was smiling.

Max went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. When she came back, he'd already changed. Iggy was looking pale.

"Ig? What's wrong?" She handed Fang the glass of water.

"N-nothing," Iggy stammered.

Max wondered faintly why he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

--

_He was flying. Flying._

_His dark wings flapped up and down. Some feathers came loose and spiraled to the ground. The moon was full and high in the sky. Below him, the houses went by in a blur. He sailed through the night sky, savoring the feeling of being calm and serene._

_The wind was against him, but he was so much faster. From below, he could have been easily mistaken as a raven or crow. _

_The process of how he'd gotten his wings had been painful. But now, it was all worth it. What would everyone say when they saw him? Would he become famous? Or would they throw him in the circus?_

_A frown graced his face. No one would know. Not even Max. _

_Soon, his frown had faded and he was enjoying the feeling of flying again. Some birds had flocked with him, and they flew alongside each other. _

_Fang smiled.  
_


	27. Chapter 27: Change

Fang felt so _happy_ somehow.

Everything made him want to smile: the ground, someone's backpack, his locker. Of course, he'd fought it off his face, because, well, he had a reputation.

The morning announcements started and Fang sat down in his seat. He started to doodle on the corner of a piece of paper.

"Good morning...remember to bring...food drive...ends Wednesday...also...Holiday Dance...in two weeks...," the principal droned on. Fang sat straight, alert.

"Again, the Holiday Dance will take place at the gym in two weeks, right before our holiday break." The principal beamed. "Ladies, make sure to wear your best dresses and..."

Fang blinked. Holiday Dance.

_I should ask--_

The bell rang.

Fang jumped in his seat. The students around him were murmuring excitedly about the dance. As he gathered his binder into his arms, he thought about the event. Dawn would most likely come. And Jake. Jared wasn't one who went to dances, but there was a possibility that _Max_ might be there. Oh, yes. Jared will definitely go if Max was.

"Fang! Get going!" The principal almost shouted. Fang realized he'd just been standing there for the last few minutes and hurried out into the hallway. He had to get to Jared and tell him Max wasn't going before he asks her to go with him.

--

Lunch. Perfect time to talk to Jared.

Max was always at the end of the line although he didn't see her anywhere. Jared was packing today. Fang hadn't, but he wove through tables filled with students and sat down in front of Jared.

"Hey." He gave a little nod.

"Did you hear about the dance?" Fang asked, immediately cutting to the point.

Jared looked taken aback. He laughed. "Of course. I heard Max was going."

Fang gulped and tried to act like he didn't care. "So, you going?"

"Yeah." Jared opened his chocolate milk carton and raised it to his mouth. He drank.

Fang clenched his fist and thought murderously, _Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I _accidentally _shove the carton down his--_

"Hi, Fang." Max slid into the seat next to him. "You feeling okay today?"

Fang exhaled slowly. "I'm feeling okay." He needed a new plan.

"That's good." Max popped an M&M into her mouth. She stared thoughtfully at her tray.

"You're going the dance?" Fang asked abruptly.

Max blushed and studied the packet of M&M's in her hand. "Well, yeah. I mean, Dawn wanted me to come and Iggy's going and I feel like such a party pooper, so..." She fidgeted nervously in her seat.

Jared smiled teasingly. "Uh huh."

Max blushed even more.

Fang elbowed her. "Is that really why?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'm..." She trailed off and smiled into nothing.

--

Fang sat on the curb, his backpack beside him. The day had gone on boringly, like all the school days had. As usual, he had math homework.

It had been a long while.

The dance was in six days now.

So far, he had managed to make sure that Jared was never alone with Max. And whenever it seemed like he was about to ask her something, Fang would always interrupt with a random question. Yes, it was out of character for him, but he thought it would be worth it. Now, to him, anything was possible.

After all, he was the winged one, right?

Max was going to the township pool with Iggy. They were going to meet up with him at the ice cream parlor in town later on. Jared, to Fang's relief, was spending the rest of the day at his aunt's house.

Fang didn't know why he hated Jared so much. He just _despised _him. Loathed him. When he'd heard that Jared had been Max's best friend in sixth grade, he felt angry and hurt at the same time. He was disappointed that Max had been best friends with Jared. Of course, he didn't blame Max one bit. She didn't know about the silent rivalry going on between the two boys. She was so _oblivious._

But she was still Fang's best friend. Or perhaps more?

He knew that on the day of the fair, on that ferris wheel, when they'd _kissed, something_ had changed. _Something _had changed in Fang and he hoped that the same had happened to Max. This new..._emotion_ started to grow inside him. And day by day, it was growing so strong that it _hurt. _Because all of the sudden, Max seemed even more beautiful than before. She seemed extraordinary.

His phone vibrated from his pocket. A little annoyed, he took it out and read the text message some girl named Delaynie had sent to him.

It wasn't a message. Instead, it was a picture someone had taken with their phone. It was a little blurred, but Fang could perfectly make out two people pressed up against each other against the lockers. He rolled his eyes; it was probably one of those things that jerks sent around. Fang had gotten plenty in his previous years. Pictures of people tripping, or crying...

_Wait. _

Fang stopped cold. He looked at the tiny screen of his phone, trying to deny the truth. It couldn't be.

He shut his eyes. He wished he hadn't opened the message. He wished he had deleted it before he saw the picture.

A painful feeling shot through his chest, and he stood up. He almost punched his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. Paying no attention to his back or his surroundings, Fang spread his wings.

He had something else no one else had. He couldn't help but feel proud as he glanced left and right. No one was around.

So he took a running take off and jumped. He moved his wings and soon, he was flying. It was exhilarating.

Fang's anger still lingered, though. Suddenly, he saw the picture again, and he slowed, gritting his teeth. Somewhere in the distance, a cry of a hawk sounded. A bird flew past him, almost knocking him out of the air.

With effort, Fang managed to stay up. But the bird had left him dazed and for a moment, he just stayed there, his wings keeping him suspended in air.

_Thump. Thump._

Heart pounding, he hugged himself.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Fang tried to keep his eyes open as he spiraled towards the ground.

* * *

**Hey~~**

**To Aurora: Well, Jeb's the type of guy who wouldn't care if anything happened, you know? But I guess he finally noticed; that was why he went to Dr. M's house. He was looking for Max.**

**Okay, so I know some of you guys are wondering what the heck the picture was. Okay, since I'm nice, I'll give you a hint:**

**_Go to Chapter 9: Declarations of Love_**

**After the breakfast scene with Max and Iggy, there's a part there. Reread it carefully. And tell me if you heard--ahem, read about something that sounding like a camera...**

**~Zikkie  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Sanctuary

Fang hated two things right now:

1. Himself, for being stupid and falling from the freakin' sky and crash landing on a beach  
2. Jared

That little twit.

While Fang had been gone from school, all because of Max's birthday present, Jared had been enjoying some quality time with his Max.

_Whoa._

Fang blinked.

My _Max?_ He thought in disbelief. _Jeez, I spend too much time with her…_

Then his anger returned and he kicked a piece of debris. It flew out of sight and Fang glared at the sky, as if all of this was its fault.

He cradled his wrist in one hand and carefully squeezed it. The bone didn't feel broken, but maybe he had sprained his wrist.

Fang remembered the time Max broke her wrist. He laughed out loud for no reason. He laughed and laughed and laughed, knowing that no one was there to hear him and he was _free_.

Max faded away from his thoughts and he laid on the sand, staring up into the bright sky. His wrist was resting on her chest, and for a second he felt Max's head leaning against him.

The sky eventually grew dark, but he stayed there, smiling, taking in the peace. By the time stars were shining high in the sky, he sat up. His wings hurt a little, but he managed to stretched them out. He sighed and took out his phone from his pocket. Two new text messages. Both from Max.

The first one told him that she and Iggy will be at the pizza parlor soon.

The second asked him where he was.

He'd received the texts over four hours ago.

"Whatever," he muttered bitterly.

Fang took a running take off and started flying back.

--

"Maybe he got caught up with something?" Iggy suggested.

Max didn't answer and turned on the kitchen lights. It was quiet without Jeb. No loud TV, no one yelling at them…

She suddenly needed to go on a walk.

Despite the fact that it was now eight o'clock at night, Max stalked out the door and walked briskly towards the forest. Behind her, Iggy called out her name.

"I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder. She glanced back just in time to see Iggy shrugging and closing the door. She returned her gaze to the forest, now a few meters away from her. After a couple of long strides, she was surrounded by trees.

Max walked on. She kept walking until she reached the clearing where Fang had planted the tree.

She found it.

I swear it looks taller than before, she thought. Her eyes traveled up its trunk and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw rope hanging from a branch. Frowning, she looked farther down and saw a wooden board attached to the ends of the rope.

A swing.

Max's heart fluttered. She was certain that Fang had done this.

She tentatively reached out and stroked the board. It was smooth under her hand. She turned and sat down gently, a little afraid it might snap in half.

It didn't.

Max used her feet to make the swing go back and forth. She hung on to the ropes beside her tightly, and she had a brief flashback:

_~(Max and Fang are seven)~  
_

_"My turn!" Max squealed. She almost pushed Fang off the swing.  
_

_"No, Maxie!" Fang protested, clinging onto it tightly. "I just got on!"  
_

_"My turn!" Max repeated in a wail. She tried to pry Fang's fingers off the rope.  
_

_"I was here before you!" Fang said.  
_

_"Let. Go!" Max screeched, almost punching him off. Several other children turned their heads to look.  
_

_"Okay, okay, Maxie." Fang slowly got off. "I'm sorry I hogged the swing."  
_

_Max hesitated and looked at the other seven year old. His head was lowered in shame.  
_

_"It's okay, Fang." Max nudged his toe. "I'm sorry I was a jerk."  
_

_"Can I push you?" Fang asked.  
_

_"Okay!" Max exclaimed. She hopped on the swing. Fang came up behind her and pushed with all his might. The swing only swayed a little.  
_

_"C'mon, Fang! You can do it!" Max cheered, unaware of how hard it was for the kid to push her.  
_

_"I c-can't d-do it M-m-maxie," Fang ground out. He tried to push it again.  
_

_"PUSH! Gosh, Fang, you're so weak!" Max shouted.  
_

_"I'm not weak!" Fang yelled back. He punched her back and she fell off face first into the tanbark. She rolled over to look at him with wide eyes.  
_

_"M-maxie. I-I-I sorry," Fang stammered. "Don't cry. Don't cry."  
_

_Max cried.  
_

_"Dr. M! Make her stop crying!" Fang also bawled. "I don't like it when she cries!"  
_

_Max's mom rushed over to help, trying hard to get Max to stop. She just cried harder and pointed at Fang and blaming him.  
_

_"DR. M!!!" Fang wailed. "Make it stop!"  
_

_"You pushed me," Max said angrily in between sobs. She kicked Fang's shin.  
_

_"She kicked me!" Fang complained loudly. He fell on the tanbark and started to cry even harder.  
_

_"I think you should take them home," Someone said to Dr. M. She looked up at the old man who'd spoken and nodded.  
_

_"I'm sorry, sir," Dr. M apologized. "These two are just…"  
_

_She looked at the two crying kids wearily._

_~(End)~_

Max chuckled. She was aware that she was always like Fang's boss or something. The thing that she both liked and admired about him was that he never complained. Maybe he had once or twice as they got older. But those times when they were just children…

A comfortable atmosphere developed.

She considered trying to call Fang, but he hadn't replied to any of her texts, so maybe he was busy.

_But if he hadn't wanted to go to the pizza parlor with us, he should have let me known._

She made her mind go blank, sick of thinking. She was sick of being troubled all the time. Now, she just wanted to relax. Max immersed herself in the much needed calm and watched the moon, which was high in the sky. This place felt like a sanctuary to her.

The swing slowly moved back and forth. Max leaned against the rope and closed her eyes, a smile forming on her face.


	29. Chapter 29: Hope

There was no school the next day, so Max biked to her mom's house. Jeb still hadn't shown up at his house, or made called or something. Max didn't let her guard down, though. Who knows? Maybe he's behind a bush, stalking her...

She self-consciously glanced behind her, at Iggy, who was following. He sensed her looking and half waved. Max turned back around, seeing her house up ahead.

"Hey, Max!" Someone yelled from the sidewalk across the road.

Max looked to her left and smiled, seeing her three friends. Dawn was in front, Jared following, and then Jake. Max laughed out loud and skidded to a stop in her mom's driveway. A sense of dread came over her. What if her mom and Angel and Gazzy were still acting weird? Had Jeb done something?

She let her bike fall to the ground and waited patiently for Iggy. Dawn set her bike down, while Jake practically kicked his. Jared quietly got off his bike and put it down. He gave Max a casual smile and Max smiled back.

Iggy sniffed. "I smell strawberries."

Dawn chuckled. "Sorry." She took out the lollipop from her mouth. "It's strawberry flavored."

"Mm. Like my hair. Strawberry blond." Iggy threw his head from side to side and laughed. He and Dawn walked up to the front door together. Jake rolled his eyes and followed. Max and Jared trailed after them uncertainly.

"Your mom's nice," Jared told Max.

Max blinked. "Did she, um, sound weird or anything...?" She asked slowly.

Jared shook his head. "No. Why?"

Max didn't want to answer, and she didn't have to. Her mom opened the door and they all crowded in. Max examined her closely as she walked past. Her mom seemed normal, at least. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she was drying her hands with a dishtowel. Angel seemed okay, too, as well as the Gasman.

_"You wouldn't believe your eyes," _Iggy sang out cheerfully, _"if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep."_

"Oh, my god! Firefly invasion! The Apocalypse is coming!" Jake wailed. He hid under the coffee table.

"Shut up. It's an awesome song and you know it," Iggy said, frowning. He listened intently to the song, which was playing on the radio.

"I've got hot chocolate," Dr. M announced, setting down three cups. She went back to the kitchen to get the rest.

Jake snatched a cup, Iggy took one, and Dawn grabbed the third. Three more cups arrived and Max claimed her own.

"Can I have marshmallows?" She said, taking a sip.

"Marshmallows," Angel giggled.

Jared spewed out hot chocolate and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Max asked.

"Marshmallows," Jared said, trying to stop laughing. "It just sounds funny." Dr. M handed him a napkin and he used it to wipe the coffee table.

"I feel like old people," Iggy said, sounding proud.

"What the heck, Iggy," Dawn said.

Iggy blushed. "Old people are...fascinating."

"I'm sure they are," Dr. M said, handing another cup to Gazzy and picking up her own.

"No offense, Dr. M," Iggy apologized.

"I knew this conversation might lead to this." Dr. Martinez laughed. She went to the kitchen to cook.

"Max, I was watching Spongebob," Angel said, peering up at her older sister. Jake smirked.

"All right, then," Max said nervously. Inside, she thought, _I don't want to watch Spongebob. Please nonononononono--_

"Can we watch Spongebob?!" Angel squealed.

_--oh, dear god._

"Sure," Max stammered. When Angel turned away to find the remote, she leaned back and sighed. Jared looked at her quizzically. "She gave me the Bambi eyes, okay?" Max said.

Dr. M came back with mini marshmallows. Max almost squealed as she dropped a handful of them into her cup, one by one. She felt like she was five again...

_~(Max and Fang are five)~_

_"I've got ten marshmawows," Max declared._

_"Marshmallows," Fang corrected her. "I have twelve." He smiled down at his cup of hot chocolate._

_"I bet you don't," Max said, scooting over to look. Fang showed her._

_"See? I do." Fang beamed._

_Max wordlessly slid off her seat and went into the kitchen._

_"Maxie?" Fang sat on his knees on the chair, trying to see what Max was doing. She was talking to her mom._

_"Did you tell on me because I have more marshmawows than you?" Fang asked when she came back._

_"Marshmallows, Fang. Marshmallows," Max said wisely. She returned to her seat, hiding something._

_"What's you hiding?" Fang complained._

_Max showed him a gigantic marshmallow about the size of her fist. "Ha. Beat that."_

_Fang frowned. "Cheater!"_

_"No I not!" Max protested. "Mommy gave the marshmallow to me 'cuz I special."_

_"Dr. M!" Fang ran in the kitchen and asked for a big marshmallow too. Laughing, Dr. M handed him three. Fang walked back out to Max and dropped two of the three marshmallows into his cup. He grinned. _

_"I special too," He said._

_Max screamed and tackled him off the chair, landing on the floor. She clawed at his face._

_"M-maxie!" Fang weakly tried to cover his face with his hands. "Stop! It hurts!"_

_Eventually Max's mom pried them apart and forced them to sit. With a sigh, she told them to stop fighting and went back to the kitchen._

_"Cheater," Max piped up._

_"Meanie," Fang shot back._

_"Jerk!" Max said, and turned away._

_Fang felt guilty and stared at the last remaining big marshmallow sitting on the table. He handed it to her quietly. "Here, Maxie."_

_She stared at it and smiled. "Share," She said, and divided the marshmallow in half. She handed Fang one side and ate hers. Fang popped his into his mouth and chewed.  
_

_"Thank you, Fangie-poo," Max cooed._

_"Don't call me that, Maxie," Fang said._

_"But you call _me _Maxie," Max told him. _

_Fang thought for a while. "Well, okay. I'll stop calling you Maxie if you don't call me Fangie-poo."_

_Max nodded. "Okay."_

_Actually, only she stuck to her promise. Throughout their childhood, Fang still occasionally called her 'Maxie'. Not that Max minded._

_~(End)~_

After about half an hour of watching Spongebob, Angel let them watch another movie. Well, Iggy didn't really watch; he listened.

They stayed up until late, laughing and drinking hot chocolate. Max didn't want to leave, but she had to, in case Jeb decided to come back suddenly. She waved to Dawn and the twins. Dawn walked over and kissed Iggy's cheek, leaving him blushing madly.

"Now your face looks like a strawberry." Max chuckled.

"I'm quite aware of that," Iggy retorted. He guided his bike on the sidewalk, Max beside him.

"So, Dawn," Max began.

"She's cool." Iggy shrugged. "And Fang?"

"Still my best friend. Why?" Max glanced at him.

"Best friend? Are you kidding?" Iggy scoffed. "I know you guys made out at the fair."

Now it was Max's turn to blush. "We didn't _make out_."

"That's what they all say." Iggy narrowed his sightless eyes at her. Their house came into view. Max just set her bike down.

"I'll get these tomorrow," she said tiredly. Iggy nodded and put his down next to her. He went in the house.

Max shivered and looked around. She saw Fang walking down the sidewalk, his hood up.

"Hey," She said, surprised.

Fang stopped cold and slowly turned to her. "Oh. Hi."

Max walked to him and peered at his face. "What'cha doing this late?" She asked.

"Walking," Fang answered blankly.

"Fang." Max gently pushed his hood back.

"You just came back from your mom's?" Fang asked.

Max nodded. "You missed a lot." She smiled wearily at him.

"Um, about the dance." He shuffled awkwardly.

Max's breathing hitched. _Was he going to ask me...? _A spark of hope ignited inside her. "Yeah?"

Fang mumbled something.

"Wha'?" Max asked. "Louder."

"I said, I asked Dawn," Fang said in a small voice. "To come to the dance."

Max's heart sank, and she bit her lip hard. "Oh."

Fang nodded.

"What did she say?" Max asked curiously.

"She didn't give me an answer yet," Fang answered softly. He looked up at the dark clouds. "I better go."

"Yeah." Max nodded mutely.

"Good night," Fang told her.

Max turned and walked away.


	30. Chapter 30: Complicated

Fang's feet pounded against the sidewalk as he ran. He could hear the excited yelps of the Erasers behind him.

_At least Max was safe._

His feet felt like jello, like they were about to collapse any minute. He gulped in greedy gulps of air, his arms pumping at his sides.

_Keep running._

He jumped over a fallen trash can. He wanted to fly away, but he still hadn't cut any slits on his jacket.

An idea hit him.

He pulled his jacket off, managing to keep running. He threw the piece of clothing down and stretched out his wings. He jumped. The Erasers howled and grabbed at his feet. One nearly got him, but Fang kicked him off. With a hard downstroke, he lifted himself into the air. The freezing wind hit his bare arms. He was wearing nothing but a simple t-shirt.

Fang looked down. The Erasers were gone.

Still, he stayed in the air for another ten minutes before finally lowering himself to the ground. He retracted his wings gently. When he walked back to retrieve his jacket, he realized they'd taken it.

Fang prayed that this wouldn't become a nightly thing.

--

The next day was Monday. School.

Max rose from bed looking like a zombie. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair stuck up. Iggy opened her door slowly. "You awake yet?"

"Now I am," Max muttered. She sighed.

Iggy tossed her her hairbrush and came to sit next to her. "So...Dawn's going with Fang..."

Max froze. "W-what?" _Dawn had said yes?!_

"Dawn called." Iggy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, um, breakfast's downstairs. Sorry the bacon's a bit burnt." He left.

Max shook with anger. How could Fang have asked Dawn? More importantly, how could Dawn have said _yes?!_ Max knew that Dawn and Iggy had something going on; almost everyone did. So how come she said yes to Fang? Freakin' Fang.

Growling, Max stepped out of bed and trudged downstairs. She ate a strip of bacon and returned upstairs to take a shower. She managed to make herself look neat and walked with Iggy to the bus stop. Of course, everyone else was there. Dawn smiled at Max. Max almost stuck her middle finger at her.

The bus came and Max and Iggy sat together. She didn't talk to Fang, or Dawn. Or Jared. Jake seemed unaware of anything, so she figured it would be fine if she talked to him. Jake prattled on about random things. This was going to be a long morning.

--

_Setting: The parking lot_

_Time: Approximately 1:09 in the afternoon_

_Who: Max and Jared_

He asked her.

"Wanna go to the dance with me?"

Max had been thinking about not going to the dance at all, if it meant seeing Fang and Dawn going together. But she found herself saying, "Okay."

Jared's eyes immediately lit up. "Really?"

Max smiled. "Yeah. Why not?" _Because I should be going with Fang instead._

"Great." Jared leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you later."

"'kay," Max said. _This isn't right.  
_

Jared walked away, looking really happy.

Max's mind, somehow instinctively, wandered to Fang. They'd been best friends since the beginning. They'd kissed. So why had Fang asked Dawn? Was he just paranoid that maybe Max didn't feel the same way as him?

But she did. Even if he didn't know it, she did.

With all her heart.

--

Fang punched the mirror in the boys' bathroom. The mirror instantly cracked and broke into pieces, falling to the floor. Pain shot through Fang's fist and he withdrew his hand, hissing. His knuckled bled.

Cursing, he grabbed a paper towel and bunched it up, holding it against his fist.

The door opened and a guy came in. He took one look at the broken mirror and the blood splatters on the floor. He was gone in less than five seconds.

Fang growled darkly and stalked outside. The hallway was live with chatter, but all conversations ceased as Fang made his way forward. A girl dropped her books, gaping.

Max stood beside her locker and eyed Fang as he walked past her. His eyes were dark and set straight forward. Did he even see her?

"Fang." Max slammed her locker shut, the sound echoing. She shoved her way past people and followed him. "Fang," She repeated. Everyone else was still silent, watching. Fang didn't turn around.

"Fang." Max grabbed his arm roughly and spun him around. She faltered when she saw his bleeding hand. "Oh, my god."

"I'm okay," Fang said gruffly.

"What did you do?" Max asked.

"Punched a mirror." _Because of you._

"Let's get you to the nurse."

"No," Fang snapped. He stepped back harshly. "Leave me alone."

"Fang." Max looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No," He repeated.

"You're coming to the nurse with me. Now." Max grabbed his arm again and pulled him towards the nurse's office.

"Stop." Fang yanked his arm back, compressing the pain that rose from his fist. "I'm just fine."

"You're bleeding."

"It'll stop."

"Please," Max said softly.

With a frustrated sigh, Fang followed her to the nurse. When she saw them, she flipped out.

"What happened?" She demanded, taking out some bandages and antiseptic. Outside, some students were watching through the open door.

Max yelled, "None of your business!" and shut the door.

The nurse fixed up Fang's hand and stormed away to get some paper towels to wipe the floor. They had been clean, but now there were drops of blood on it.

Max sat in front of Fang, studying him. "What was going through your head?"

What was going through his head? What was going _through _his _head?!_

"A lot!" He said harshly. "_You're _going through my head, mainly, Max! About how you led me to feel that you actually had _feelings _for me, and then I recieve a freakin' photo of you and that _Jared _about to kiss in public. I've been thinking about that all the time, and god, my head feels like it's about to _explode!" _He seethed with anger.

"P-p-photo?" Max stammered, pressing herself back against her chair.

"Don't act dumb," Fang said darkly. _I hope you didn't really want to kiss him._

"Me? Acting dumb?" Max asked incredulously. "You're the one who punched a mirror, and now you're telling me you saw a photo of me and Jared about to kiss! If you're that miffed about it, you should have talked to me instead of doing stupid stuff. You know, like you always do when you feel like you have no other choice." She glared. "And if you think you're the only one who feels like exploding, you're wrong.

"Ever since I learned about you asking Dawn to the dance, I felt so murderous. I couldn't help but think that _I _should be the one going with you. Like how I went with you to the movies, remember? I was so happy that we got to spend time together. I thought...I thought we became a lot more after that." Max inhaled shakily.

"We did. Please...stop it." Fang buried his face into his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. _You're hurting me._

"If we did, then why did you have to make things more complicated by asking _her?_" Max spat.

"Shut up!" Fang almost shouted. "Go away." _Don't leave me. _"I hate you."_ I love you._

Max blinked away her tears and fled from the room.

* * *

**Poor Fang.**


	31. Chapter 31: Fire and Ice

The funny thing about going to dances was the fact that it was always so _cliché. _

Max tried to ignore the pleading six year old, who was bouncing around and asking if she could pick her dress for her. Of course, Max had said no.

"I don't I think I'll even go," she added, remembering the fight she and Fang had just had over a week ago. Since then, she wasn't really in the mood to go to some dance. She'd have to find a way to break the news to Jared.

"Pleeeeaaaase," Angel begged.

Iggy walked in the room. "Angel, Dr. M's looking for you." He gestured to the stairs. Angel gave Max one last pleading look and then raced upstairs to find her mom.

"So, you're not going," Iggy said flatly, collapsing onto the couch next to Max.

She shrugged. "Big deal. It's one dance."

Iggy furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you saying that you're not going because of _Fang_?"

"I'm not--I--Ugh! How'd you find out?" Max said, exasperated.

"I figured something would happen after Jake told me about that picture of you and Jared," Iggy replied.

Max sighed. She didn't want to deny it; it _had _happened, but they didn't kiss. That counted for something, right? "I'm not going, okay, Ig?" She said finally.

"I never knew the great Maximum Ride would refuse to do something because of a boy," Iggy said loudly.

Max gritted her teeth. "All right, then. Let's call Nudge over."

--

Her mom let them go shopping. Nudge almost screamed in delight. Angel was practically choking her mom with a bear hug, even though she was six. Max looked weary as she thanked her mom and walked outside. Iggy decided to come, too.

"It's not like I have anything else to do," he muttered.

Max drove to the mall. After ten whole minutes of trying to fit in a parking space, she finally managed to slip in. Nudge sighed in relief.

"Jeez, I thought we might be stuck there forever," she mused.

Max got out of the car, dreading the moment when she'd be surrounded by dresses and shoes and...

She shuddered.

"Come on!" Nudge called, already through the sliding doors.

"Might as well get this over with," Max muttered.

--

"The dance is in two hours. Jared will be here in a bit." Nudge studied Max. "We've got a lot of work to do." She and Angel started working on Max's hair.

"I don't get it, Max," Angel said. "Why didn't you go with Fang?"

From the doorway, Iggy said, "Fang decided to be a jerk and ask out the girl _I _like."

Angel giggled. "Iggy likes Dawn."

Iggy left the room to go change.

"Why can't you guys swarm _him_? Ow, Nudge, don't pull," Max complained. She looked at the dress laying on her bed. It was beautiful. Maybe the dance wouldn't be so bad after all. She waited as the two younger girls pulled on her hair this way and that.

--

The doorbell rang. Iggy answered it.

"Hey," Jared said.

"Oh. Max is still getting ready." Iggy let him in.

"Max, come out!" Angel was yelling.

"Okay," Iggy corrected himself. "I lied. Max won't come out of the bathroom."

Jared chuckled. "Sounds like her."

A smile hinted at Iggy mouth. "Yep."

A few minutes later, Dr. M appeared. "I'm so sorry, Jared," She apologized. "Max is a little shy tonight."

"Mo-om!" Max shouted. There was a loud bang. "Nudge kicked the door down!!"

"Don't make me ruin your hair!" They heard Nudge say threateningly.

Silence...

Max stepped into the living room, looking glum. Jared smiled.

"You look great," he said softly.

Max blushed. "They made me wear it." Giggles erupted from Nudge and Angel.

Max's dress was dark blue, but it seemed to glow everytime she took a step. The straps hung low on her shoulder, ruffles extending from it. The dress ended a few inches below her knees. A sky blue shawl was wrapped around her right arm. She wore blue high heels, which were a pain to her. Her eyelids were covered with light blue eyeshadow, and her lips were coated in pink. Her hair was loose, tumbling down past her shoulders, with some strands covering her eyes.

Lastly, a necklace. The same one Fang had given to her on her birthday. It was the only thing out of place in her blue ensemble, but Angel had insisted that she wore it.

"To remind you of good times," she chirped.

"Oh, my baby is all grown up," Dr. M sighed. She hugged Max tightly. "Have fun, sweetie. Don't let things ruin this for you." She smiled at her daughter.

"I'll try," Max said. She kissed Nudge and Angel on the foreheads, waved, and walked out the door with Jared and Iggy.

--

Fang walked through the doors of the room, hand in hand with Dawn.

"It's like we're having a birthday party," she murmured, staring at the balloons that were tied to the chairs.

Fang silently agreed. They sat with Jake and a girl, who'd arrived earlier than his brother. "Went to pick Max up," he said.

Fang's eyes raked the auditorium. He promised that if he saw Max, he'd tell her sorry.

"Loosen up," Dawn said, bumping his shoulder lightly. She was wearing a maroon dress that started out dark at the top, then gradually became lighter further down the dress. Her hair was up in a chignon, her lips the right shade of red. She reminded Fang of a sunset.

Fang was in a black tux. His hair was still covering part of his right eye; he hadn't bothered fixing it.

The doors opened and Max strode in.

Fang's breathing hitched as he caught sight of her, her blue dress swaying gently as she made her way over to their table. Jared walked beside her, Iggy on the other side.

"Sorry we were late." She sat down in front of Fang, but avoided his eyes.

"Max, you look awesome!" Dawn gushed.

"It's like she's ice, and Dawn's fire," Jake joked.

Max rolled her eyes. "You look great, too, Dawn."

The DJ announced that it was time for couple dances. Jake stood up and walked to the middle of the auditorium, leading the way as his girl followed him, laughing.

"Dance?" Fang asked Dawn. He felt like such a downer.

Dawn nervously looked at Max, but her gaze was fixed on the tablecloth.

"Okay," Dawn finally said. She let Fang pull her to the dance floor. Fang placed a hand on her hip, the other holding her hand. Slow music droned out of the speakers and they began rocking back and forth.

"Come on. Both of you," Max said, pulling Iggy and Jared to their feet. She started dancing with Jared, and switched to Iggy a few minutes later.

"Thanks," Iggy said.

"Can't stand your depressing atmosphere," Max joked.

The dance continued for a while. Jared didn't mind Max constantly switching to Iggy.

From a distance, Dawn watched them as she and Fang danced together. "They don't look right," she murmured.

Fang glanced over. "Max and Iggy? Or she and Jared?" He tried to sound like he didn't care.

"Both." Dawn frowned. She looked at Fang. "Go talk to her."

"Who?"

"Max."

"Ah, no thank you."

"Go."

"She hates me."

Dawn took a step back from him. "Fang, she doesn't hate you. She _loves _you. So get your butt over there. Or else." She walked away towards Iggy. He had returned to their table and was drinking something.

Fang was left standing. He watched as Max gracefully moved in tune with the music. The necklace glinted brightly in the light.

_Maybe she _does _love me._

Fang took a deep breath and started walking.


	32. Chapter 32: Rose

Fang caught up with Max as she walked back to their table. The lights shone brightly, making Max look like she was glowing. Her blue dress rippled as she walked.

They sat down.

_What now?_ Fang asked himself. _What do I say?_

"You look fancy tonight," Max remarked.

Fang looked down at his tuxedo. "Look who's talking."

Max laughed. "I guess I do look out of character tonight."

"Can we talk?" Fang asked.

"Aren't we already?" Max gestured. But she nodded and stood, walking towards the back of the auditorium. It was dark there, but barely any people. Plus, the music seemed softer, so.

"So, what's up?" She said.

Fang hesitated._ Tell her? _He ran over several conversations in his head:

Him: Hey, I've been wanting to tell you something

Her: Really?

Him: Yep. I just want to say I love you.

Fang furrowed his eyebrows. How do you say I Love You to someone who's been your best friend your whole life? Those three words were so difficult.

"You wanna dance?" He said out loud, then mentally punched himself. Now Max was going to laugh at his face--

Max smiled and said softly, "Yeah."

_Or she says yes..._, Fang thought absentmindedly.

He walked her to the middle of the dance floor and put both of his hands on her hips. Max wrapped her arms around his neck and, to his surprise, stepped closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and they started rocking back and forth.

_Step, step, side step, side step._

"Can I tell you something?" She murmured.

Fang was surprised she didn't hear his heart pounding. "Uh huh."

At first, Max mumbled something incoherent. Fang asked, "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"_Eylohu_," Max said.

"What?" Fang stepped back a little and eyed the girl in front of him. Her face was flushed.

"I love you," she repeated, like she was just realizing it. "Fang, I love you, I love you." She stepped forward and hugged him, burying her face into his broad chest.

"What?" Fang said, sounding alarmed. She loved him? He wanted to scream in joy and started dancing around in a tutu.

Then he realized what he had just said and tried to take it back: "Max, I mean--"

"Fang?" He felt her run her hands over his back. "W-what's behind you?"

His wings! He'd totally forgotten!

"Nothing," He lied quickly.

There was a loud bang and someone screamed. Max whirled to the double doors and gaped. It was Jeb. And behind him, Erasers. He looked around.

"I'm looking for a Maximum Ride," he said.

Instinctively, Fang pushed Max behind him. He looked to his right and saw one of the adults walking towards Jeb.

For the first time in her life, Max stayed behind Fang. When they were younger, Max would always get mad at Fang when he tried to defend her. "I'm strong enough," she'd say, andelbow him.

This was different. Over Fang's shoulder, she could see Jeb's eyes searching for her. She shrunk behind Fang.

"The principal's talking to him," Fang whispered comfortingly. "He'll be gone in a matter of seconds."

And then Jeb saw him.

"Crap," Fang hissed. His hand went behind him to grab Max's and they quietly started walking towards the exit.

A shrill scream erupted from the crowd of teens as Jeb let the Erasers go.

"Iggy!" Max said, and yanked her hand from Fang. "We have to get him!"

Fang knew Max wouldn't leave without the other boy, so he ran back to the chaos with her. He heard an Eraser snarl and run after them.

"Duck," Fang hissed, and he and Max simultaneously lowered their heads to avoid an Eraser.

"There he is," Max panted. She started running again, towards Iggy, who was looking around wildly. She grabbed his arm and turned back to Fang. "Come on!" She yelled, already pulling Iggy to the nearest emergency exit. Fang ran after them, narrowly avoiding another Eraser. The three of them stumbled outside, only to be greeted by Jeb.

"Hello, Fang," he said in a creepily calm voice.

"Is that Jeb?" Iggy groaned, slowly getting up to his feet.

"Get him," Jeb said darkly. Max moved towards Iggy, but an Eraser had already jerked him towards Jeb. He forced the blind guy to his knees and grabbed his neck.

"He can easily break Iggy's neck," Jeb warned when Max took a step closer.

She froze and took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"Come with us," Jeb said in a flat tone. But his eyes were wild.

Max glanced sideways at Fang, then back at Iggy. It was clear she was trying to form a plan.

"You can't escape," Jeb said, chuckling evilly.

"Why don't you watch me?" Max growled, and leaped forward. She tackled the Eraser that was holding Iggy down. "Get away!" She yelled at Fang.

Fang hauled Iggy to his feet and shoved him forward, towards the opening the Erasers had made as they dashed forward. _To get Max._

Iggy ran forward, even though he didn't know where he was going. He followed the sounds of people's screams as he tried to find help.

Fang saw Jeb pull out a gun.

_"Max, watch out!"_ He roared, starting to run. He saw Max turn from an Eraser she was fighting--and she fell down.

Fang saw blood color her aqua blue dress, like a rose suddenly blooming in the night.

* * *

**Yo~~**

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy lately, what with thanksgiving and my mom's birthday coming up. **

**This story's probably going to end in the next chapter or so, and I might--_might--_make a sequel. It depends on whether Max will die or not. I wanted to ask you guys for your opinion, so here it goes:**

**Should Max die or not?**

**I can already foresee everyone saying no. Secretly, I'm leaning towards the idea of Max dying, because I've got gazillions of ideas for the sequel. But we'll see.**

**I'd love to get at least 570 reviews for this story, and possibly 600. **

***Looks at reviews***

**Yeah, I'm not gonna make it.**

**~Zikkie  
**


	33. Epilogue: Beautiful

Fang felt like he was about to throw up. He sat in a chair beside a hospital bed, which Max was laying in. The covers were drawn up to her waist. Fang could see where they cut a part of her dress away, the bandages covering the wound.

It was like Gazzy's, but more serious.

It had been five days since the Holiday Dance. Since then, Max had been unconscious. Her mom visited her as often as she could, but she had Angel and the Gasman to take care of. Fang barely ate since the Dance, either. He slept in the chair, even though the doctors wanted him out. But he stayed put.

Now, a nurse came in the room and fed Max through an IV. Fang watched.

"Can she hear us?" He asked quietly.

The nurse looked startled to see him there, like she hadn't noticed him at all. "It depends. Is she in a coma?"

Fang shrugged. "The doctors won't tell me anything."

"If she is," the nurse said, lowering an injection, "then she probably can hear us."

Fang stood up and walked beside Max's bed. He looked down at her pale face. Her eyes were closed, and her lips had lost their color. Fang had to look at her moving chest to convince himself she was alive.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" He asked.

"I hope," the nurse said. She wrote something down on her clipboard, looked at Fang one last time, and left.

"Hi, Max," Fang whispered. "I don't know if the nurse was lying to me or not, so...do something to tell me that you _can _hear me."

Max didn't move.

Fang grasped her lifeless hand and continued to speak softly: "Angel misses you. So does Gazzy. We all do." Tears filled his eyes. "You better live, Max. If you don't, I'll resurrect you back to life and kill you myself, then bring you back to life again and let you live." He smiled inwardly at the phrase they often used. "I feel like such an idiot; here I am, supposedly talking to you. But I have a feeling you hear me.

"Remember that time with the swing? You were crying so loud I almost went deaf. And that time with the marshmallows. I told Angel about that. She comes here every night and we both stay here. She asked me to tell her a bedtime story, so I told her about our childhood. She didn't really go to sleep; it just made her more awake. She fell asleep, soon, though.

"Yesterday, your mom came in here with a stray puppy. She cured it at the vet hospital and adopted it. Guess what she named it? Total. Well, Angel named him. He's a Scottish terrier. And I know you're never going to let me hear the end of this, but: I think he's cute. The Gasman wanted to name him Farts, and Iggy wanted to name him Overcooked Bread, with the puppy's black fur and all. Nudge wanted to name him Arinensyl Khrylia Flyte, but Dr. Martinez told her it was a boy puppy. Naturally, Angel had the most decent name, so they went with Total.

"I miss you a lot, Max. I don't smile much like I used to. Well, not that I often smiled, but you get it. Nudge thinks I'm depressed." And Fang went on telling her about what had happened over the past five days, and he made sure he sounded neutral. Just in case Max _could _hear him. After he finished summarizing, he found himself smiling. Finally, he said, "Max, I've been wanting to tell you something, and I was planning to do it the night of the dance. But, um, you beat me to the punch. I never got to tell you that I loved you, too."

He'd said it. Those three words.

"And I hope you meant what you said. Because I've been in love with you since we were eight, but I didn't know it then. It hit me right after Jeb took you away. Yeah, I had a crush on Dawn, but I didn't like her as much as I did you."

Fang paused. He looked down at Max. She was still in her dress--it was now stained with blood.

"Can you hear me?" Fang put both his hands on the bed and leaned down. "Max." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

When he pulled away, he was sure he saw her smiling.

--

It was 2:06 in the morning. Fang remembered clearly opening his eyes and looking at the digital clock.

_2:06 am_

Angel wasn't with him tonight; her mom wanted her to stay home. The room was dark, but he could see an outline of someone on Max's bed. His heart raced and he stood quickly, ready to chase away whoever was trying to kidnap Max.

"F-f-fang?" A girl's voice trembled.

Fang faltered and his eyes widened. _Was she really...?_

There was some rustling, then he felt a hand caress his cheek. His own came up and rested above the girl's.

The digital clock on the side table was enough to give him a clear view of the girl. As she leaned forward, he grinned.

_Max._

He wrapped two arms around her waist and pulled her to him, smashing her lips against his. Max's hands came up and tangled themselves into his hair. She angled her head to the side, trying to get closer to him. A sudden pain burst from her bullet wound, and she jerked back. Fang heard something being knocked over as Max pulled away suddenly. People seemed to hear from outside and Fang heard someone coming. A doctor barged into the room. Light filtered inside, and Fang raised a hand to cover his eyes from the sudden brightness.

But through his hand, he could see his Max, staring at him. She was smiling, leaning back on the mattress of the bed. Even though her hair hadn't been combed, and her dress was still stained in red, to Fang, she looked beautiful.

* * *

**End of Separation. **

**Thanks, you guys, for following along with this story and helping me reach at least 560 reviews. You guys are awesome!!  
**

**The sequel is out now. The title is _Around the World._ Go check it out. :D  
**

**~Zikkie**

**P.S. And, yes, I made Max live.  
**


End file.
